El azul de mis recuerdos
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Después de mas de un año, Kari y T.K se vuelven a encontrar, ahora ambos cursan el primer año en la escuela media, y aunque sus sentimientos no han cambiado, ¿Serán capaces de expresarse lo que sienten? o, una vez mas ¿todo quedara en una simple amistad?
1. Chapter 1

EL AZUL DE MIS RECUERDOS

CAPÍTULO 1

"Kari". Escuchó una voz lejana. "Kari". Esta voz, creo que la conozco, creo que…le pertenece a mi hermano.

-¡Hikari!- Tai aparto bruscamente las cobijas.

-Hermano- dije con voz soñolienta.

-Kari, date prisa, se te hará tarde. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No vuelvas a dormir.

Después de varios minutos, y varios gritos por parte de mi hermano, pude hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo. A pesar de ir tarde a la escuela me arregle como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Acomode el uniforme gris sobre mi cuerpo, estire las calcetas blancas, coloque el moño rojo alrededor de mi cuello, me puse los impecables zapatos negros, y salí de casa corriendo como el mismo viento, recobrando por un instante la energía que me hacía falta.

Al llegar al instituto me dirigí inmediatamente a los casilleros y cambie mis zapatos en segundos. Subí velozmente al aula y, para mi sorpresa, aún no llegaba el profesor.

-Kari-chan, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo- dijo Saori, mi amiga, la chica que conocí al entrar a la escuela media.

-También yo- respondí con la voz entrecortada, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Buenos días, Kari, Tendo.

-Hola- dijo Saori.

-Hola. Buenos días, Davis- sonreí al verlo-. ¿Llegaste temprano el primer día? Qué raro.

-Creo que será un día extraño, yo llego a tiempo iniciando el segundo semestre, tú llegas tarde y, al parecer, no serás la única- esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y me dirigió una mirada de complicidad, pero no comprendí lo que quería expresar con ese gesto.

-Chicos, ya entro el profesor- nos advirtió sigilosamente mi amiga.

Una vez que todos estábamos en nuestros lugares, el maestro procedió a iniciar su clase. Por alguna razón mi mente se encontraba en otro lado, no prestaba atención en clase. Mi vista estaba desviada hacia el patio central, que se veía perfectamente desde mi salón, ubicado en el segundo piso. Sin darme cuenta comencé a cerrar los ojos, y entre un parpadeo y otro fue cuando lo vi, era el, definitivamente, era T.K. Abrí los ojos de par en par, como nunca antes. Un nudo creció en mi garganta sin intención de irse, y por un breve instante, mi vista se nublo y dejo de ver a toda persona u objeto que se atravesara. La campana sonó, e inmediatamente salí corriendo a buscarlo.

-¡Kari!- grito Davis a mis espaldas antes de que saliera del salón.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir…al aula de maestros, te veo luego.

Ese fue el único pretexto que se me ocurrió, pero sirvió para detener a mi amigo y sus intenciones de ir tras de mí. Atravesé pasillos, baje escaleras, tan rápidamente que mis pies comenzaban a percibir los efectos. Al llegar a la planta baja camine hacia los casilleros, busque con ansiedad en todos los pequeños espacios entre una fila de casilleros y otra, hasta que lo encontré, se estaba cambiando los impolutos zapatos negros por unos blancos.

-¿T.K?- susurre aquel nombre, después de más de un año.

Giro su rostro hacia mi dirección al escuchar mi voz. Por un momento, temí que su seria expresión permaneciera intacta, pero de un momento a otro sonrió cándidamente como lo hacía antes, y sus bellos ojos azules volvieron a mostrar el brillo que yo tanto añoraba.

-Kari- pronuncio mi nombre como cuando éramos aún más jóvenes, con una alegría entrañable acompañada de una trémula inocencia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Has crecido bastante.

-¿Tú crees?, Matt dice que no creceré mucho- comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

-T.K- dije, interrumpiendo sus sonrisas-. Me alegra mucho volver a verte.

-A mí también, Kari.

Nos quedamos de pie unos segundos, sonriéndonos, hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el retorno a las clases nos sacó de nuestro extraño letargo.

-Es hora de regresar. Kari, ¿sabes dónde queda el aula…-se detuvo para sacar un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo-, el aula 1-3?

-¿1-3?- respondí sorprendida.

-Sí, eso dice aquí.

-Vamos, te guiare hasta allá.

Instintivamente alargue mi mano, como si quisiera que la tomara, al ver el rostro de T.K me di cuenta de aquella extraña señal y retire mi brazo rápidamente. Agite levemente mi mano, para indicarle que me siguiera.

-¿No crees que dejaras una mala impresión?- interrogue a mi amigo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- viro su rostro hacia mí con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no llegaste a la primera clase.

-¡Oh! Lo dices por eso. No fue mi intención, fue culpa de mamá, estaba empeñada en traerme a la escuela y a medio camino el auto se detuvo, se quedó sin gasolina, así que tuve que esperar con ella hasta que llegara una grúa para ayudarnos. ¿No es gracioso?

-Yo diría que eso es mala suerte, no sé cómo puedes vivir siempre tan relajado, T.K.

Una gran carcajada comenzó a salir de su boca. Lo mire de reojo y note, por primera vez, lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme. El color gris combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, que brillaba tanto como el sol. Ahora era más alto, y los brazos que llevaba acomodados detrás de la nuca, parecían más fuertes, más resistentes. Me daba la impresión de que con ellos sería capaz incluso, de cargar el mundo entero.

-Bien, hemos llegado, este es tu salón- dije deteniéndome frente a él.

-Muchas gracias Kari, pero mejor vete ya o llegaras tarde a clases.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi salón está muy cerca.

-De acuerdo- se carraspeo la cabeza, dudando aun-. Nos vemos a la salida.

Asentí con la cabeza, y espere a que entrara por completo. Después de que pasara el tiempo suficiente por fin entre. Busque a T.K y lo vi parado junto a la ventana, conversando con dos chicos, no me sorprendió, después de todo él era muy amable, y por ello le era fácil entablar relación con la gente.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Eh?, yo, yo no estaba sonriendo, fue tu imaginación Davis- conteste con nerviosismo.

-Pues no creo que lo haya imaginado…dime, ¿es por él?- su mirada se tornó melancólica.

Lo observe consternada, sin saber que responder.

-Kari, contéstame por favor, ¿sonreías por la llegada de Takeru?- Davis mantenía su mirada fija, con el ceño fruncido.

Ciertamente la presencia de T.K me hacia feliz, él era una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero las palabras de Davis se referían a otra cosa, a un sentimiento mucho más profundo y fuerte. Entre un pensamiento y otro recordé las palabras de apenas esta mañana por parte de Davis: "Creo que será un día extraño, yo llego a tiempo iniciando el segundo semestre, tu llegas tarde y, al parecer, no serás la única". Acaso Davis, ¿sabía que T.K iba volver a Odaiba? De repente una ligera molestia nació en mí, no sé exactamente la razón, tal vez era el hecho de que Davis posiblemente me hubiera mentido, lo que me provocaba enojo.

-Tú…

-Todos a sus lugares- fui interrumpida por el profesor antes de poder enfrentarme al chico.

Regrese a mi asiento, y aunque me encontraba confusa por la reciente actitud de Davis, pude percibir una mirada, gire hacia la derecha y a dos bancas de mí lugar, se encontraba T.K, con los ojos zafiro centrados en mí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que también ibas en este salón?- susurro para que no lo escucharan, aunque no funciono.

-Señor Takaishi, ya que está ansioso por participar, comience por presentarse ante sus compañeros- resonó la voz áspera del maestro por toda el aula.

T.K se levantó con toda tranquilidad, volteo por un instante a verme y aproveche para decirle "lo siento" con los labios, sonrió fugazmente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Takaishi Takeru, tengo trece años, me mude de Kyoto con mi madre por razones de trabajo, es por eso que entre a mitad del año. Espero que seamos amigos- T.K se presentó ante el salón, haciendo una reverencia típica.

Pude escuchar claramente desde mi asiento los murmullos de algunas de mis compañeras, algunas decían cosas como "Kawaii", hubiera preferido ignorarlas, pero no lo hice. Voltee bruscamente para escucharlas mejor, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con el rostro de mi amigo, Davis, su mirada se dirigía hacia T.K, no paraba de observar cada movimiento que el otro realizaba. ¿Por qué lucia tan molesto? No pude alejar esa pregunta de mi mente durante todo el día, hasta la salida, cuando lo vi hablando con T.K, no note alarma alguna hasta que, Davis repentinamente lo tomo del cuello. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente.


	3. Chapter 3

¡**Konnichiwa! Sé que muchos leen mi historia, no me mientan, jaja, ok, ok, me agrada que la lean, pero por favor, si les gusta no sean malos y dejen reviews, ¡ONEGAI! **

CAPITULO 3

Corrí hacia ellos antes de que comenzaran una verdadera riña, los había visto pelear antes, cuando teníamos once años, por eso sabía perfectamente hasta donde eran capaces de llegar, apresure el paso.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dije cuando por fin llegue hasta ellos.

-No es nada- Davis respondió sin mirarme.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces suéltalo- apunte con el dedo índice hacia la mano que mantenía sobre el cuello de T.K.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa- hablo al fin el chico rubio.

-Eso no importa, T.K, no importa quién lo inicio- replique cabizbaja.

-Disculpa por esto, Kari.

-No te lamentes Davis, solo, quisiera saber ¿Por qué peleaban?

-Realmente no era nada, no te atormentes por ello, tu sabes, son cosas de hombres, cosas banales, ¿cierto?- dijo T.K dirigiéndose a Davis.

-S…Si, no te alarmes Kari- Davis respondió después de observar un momento a T.K.

Los atisbe a los dos por última vez y me dispuse a irme, pero Davis se adelantó y salió rápidamente con un simple "Adiós".

-¿Te lastimo?

-No, pero, es más fuerte de lo que recordaba- T.K esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Chicos!- suspire-. Bueno, vamos a casa.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro hogar, entretanto, conversábamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo que nos dejamos de ver. Al doblar la esquina no me percate de la persona que corría en mi dirección e inevitablemente, choque con esta.

-Lo siento mucho- murmure tirada en el piso.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?- T.K corrió en mi ayuda.

-No se preocupe- dijo la persona con la que choque. No podía ver su cara ya que apenas se estaba levantando, hasta que volteo.

-¿Hermano?- ahogue un grito.

-¿Eh?, Kari, así que eras tú, lo siento mucho- extendió una mano para levantarme, pero desvió su mirada hacia el chico que me acompañaba, se quedó perplejo por un momento, hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a reír de oreja a oreja- ¡T.K!

-Tai, que alegría verte- respondió el chico con gran júbilo.

-Matt menciono que ibas a volver, pero el maldito no me dijo que ya estabas aquí.

Inicio una amena conversación entre los dos. Los contemple desde donde estaba. Recordó que T.K solía ser muy unido a Tai, y según lo que alguna vez me conto, en una ocasión T.K le pidió que se convirtiera en su hermano en lugar de Matt. Cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar reírme. De repente recordé la posición en la que me encontraba. Seguía sentada en el suelo, así que con un poco de pena me reincorpore lentamente.

Ellos seguían en su propio mundo, hasta que T.K observo su reloj y se despidió de nosotros. "Maldito Matt, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?", repitió mi hermano una y otra vez en todo el trayecto.

-Por cierto, hermano, ¿Por qué corrías en esa dirección cuando chocamos?- lo interrumpí mientras seguía maldiciendo.

-Lo que pasa es que, salí temprano del instituto, así que decidí pasar a recogerte, y pensé que, tal vez, si tenía suerte, también podría ver a Mimi e Izzy. Matt y Sora querían venir pero, tenían cosas que hacer.

-Ya veo…

Decidí no preguntar más. Sabía que a mi hermano aun le dolía la relación entre Matt y Sora, sin embargo, al ser ambos muy importantes para él, también llegaba a hacerlo, de cierta forma, muy feliz.

Antes de irme a dormir observe la foto al lado de mi cama, era la foto que nos tomamos como recuerdo aquel día, cuando nuestra aventura concluía. Todas las personas ahí formaban parte de mi vida tan activamente, como si nunca nos hubiésemos separada un segundo. Cada uno de ellos: empezando obviamente con Tai, mi hermano, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, aún mantenía un estrecho lazo con todos, pero me hacía falta alguien, T.K. Pero ahora que ya había regresado a Odaiba, sentí que mi vida ya estaba completa. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, y mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción, pues sabía perfectamente, que al estar de nuevo los ocho reunidos, definitivamente algo comenzaría, algo desconocido, inquietante, y maravilloso.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Konnichiwa! Ya regrese con el capítulo 4 (Yeiiii) esta vez sí tarde más que las veces anteriores así que ¡Gomen! Les agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review (arigatou) y para los que aún siguen en las sombras, de verdad me gustaría escuchar su opinión :D Bueno ahora sí, a leer.**

CAPITULO 4

Al abrir los ojos los rayos del sol a través de la ventana hicieron que los volviera a cerrar. Estire mi cuerpo y, una vez más comencé con la rutina de casi todas las mañanas. Me puse el uniforme, acomode mi mochila, y salí de mi recamara para ir a la cocina.

-Kari, ¿Podrías por favor despertar a tu hermano? Lo llame hace unos minutos pero no me hizo caso- mi madre se quejaba, sin embargo, no perdía el control de la comida que preparaba.

-Está bien mamá.

Entre sigilosamente al cuarto de Tai, escuche sus fuertes ronquidos. Moví su cuerpo tantas veces que su profundo sueño se me estaba contagiando. Decidí rendirme y dejar que una de las diez alarmas que colocaba mi madre en la habitación de mi hermano terminara por despertarlo.

Regrese a la cocina, me ti el desayuno que siempre me preparaba mi papá antes de irse al trabajo, y salí de casa, no sin antes despedirme de mi madre.

El aire fresco de la mañana apaciguo mi mente. Camine tranquila, tal vez porque era muy temprano, o tal vez, la razón era que ahora en el salón lo primero que vería al entrar, serian ese par de ojos color zafiro, tan profundos y claros como el mar.

-Buenos días- salude a mis dos o tres compañeros que ya se encontraban en el aula.

Avance a mi lugar, el cual amaba tanto por estar junto a la ventana. Revisaba algunos apuntes que no comprendía muy bien cuando, escuche que alguien cerraba la puerta del salón.

-Hola Kari- T.K se dirigió directamente a mí después de haber entrado.

-Hola, T.K ¿comprendiste esto?- señale la libreta.

-Mmm…veamos- observo la hoja llena de garabatos-. Simplemente utiliza esta fórmula, Kari.

-Al ver mi rostro en total confusión, tomo una banca y se sentó frente a mí. T.K comenzó a explicarme paciente y detalladamente cada problema de matemáticas. Pero de repente escuchamos un par de zapatos que corrían por los pasillos provocando un gran alboroto.

-¡T.K!- dijeron al unísono un par de voces abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

Se trataba de Mimi e Izzy que llegaban apresuradamente.

-Hola chicos, pensé que se habían olvidado de mí- respondió T.K levantándose de la butaca para saludar a los invasores.

-Eso jamás, no podríamos olvidarnos de ti. El día de ayer te buscamos por toda la escuela en cuanto nos enteramos por Matt que te transferirían a esta escuela, pero no encontramos- contesto con gran energía una Mimi que había corrido por largos pasillos, solo para ver a un viejo amigo.

Me acerque a ellos, que se encontraban en la entrada. Salude a mis amigos, y recibí, como siempre, una respuesta amigable.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer a la salida? Para celebrar el regreso de T.K- pregunto Izzy.

-Eso suena perfecto, yo conozco un lugar, suelo ir mucho allí con mis padres- comento Mimi-. Pero, ¿ustedes están de acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay problema. Sera grandioso salir con ustedes después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Y tú Kari?- me interrogo Izzy.

-Creo que, no tengo nada que hacer- me detuve para indagar en mis pensamientos, y desafortunadamente, llego algo-. Oh…chicos, lo siento. Acabo de recordar que el día de hoy yo preparare la cena.

-Está bien, descuida, podemos ir mañana, o pasado mañana o la semana siguiente- trato de animarme Mimi.

-No se preocupen por mí, vayan ustedes, además yo ya he platicado miles de vece con T.K, y ustedes no.

-Kari, ¿estas segura?, Izzy y yo podemos venir después.

-De verdad, salgan ustedes tres- sonreí.

-Bien, aceptaremos solo porque no hemos visto al pequeño T.K en más de un año.

De esta forma la idea que Izzy había propuesto se dio por finalizada. Después de sonar la campana los chicos regresaron a sus clases y nosotros entramos de nuevo al aula.

No fue hasta la tercer hora, la de inglés, que me di cuenta de la ausencia de Davis. Recordé la forma tan precipitada en la que se había despedido el día de ayer, y por algún motivo me sentí mal, después de todo él era mi fiel amigo.

De nuevo sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases. Acompañe a T.K, Mimi e Izzy hasta la salida y después tomamos caminos diferentes. Camine hasta un pequeño supermercado cerca de la escuela para comprar los ingredientes de la cena, y aunque solo compraría lo necesario, termine comprando más de lo que contemple. Salí de ahí con cinco bolsas en mano, más mi mochila. Estuve a punto de tropezar, aunque no lo hice, pero dos bolsas estaban en el suelo.

-Debe tener más cuidado, señorita. Dijo una extraña voz. Era un joven de mi escuela, y de un grado mayor, de tercero exactamente, lo supe por el color de su corbata.

-Sí, lo siento mucho- alce la mano para que me devolviera la bolsa, pero no la soltaba.

-No seas tan ansiosa, niña, primero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No creo que sea necesario, le agradezco su amabilidad, pero devuélvame mis cosas, por favor- replique con toda la tranquilidad posible.

-Eres de primer año, ¿cierto?- trato de tocar mi mejilla.

-Necesito llegar a mi casa, de lo contrario me regañaran.

-En ese caso, te acompañare para que no te castiguen- sonrió de una manera chocante.

-Disculpa, pero yo la acompañare.

Esa voz…

-¿Tú quién eres mocoso?

-¿Mi nombre? Takaishi Takeru, ahora vete.

Era T.K, estaba justo enfrente de mí, y me tomaba de la mano. Sin darme cuenta había zafado la bolsa del brazo del rufián.

-¿Pero quién te crees que…

-Dije que te fueras- alzo la voz sin inmutarse mientras continuaba viendo al sujeto.

Observe en T.K una madurez que emanaba de sus ojos, su voz, de todo su cuerpo, una madurez que no había notado, hasta ese día, en ese momento.

-No quiero problemas por golpear a un niño- el chico giro en dirección contraria a la nuestra y se perdió entre las calles.

-Tranquila- susurro T.K recuperando su habitual tono de voz-, deja de temblar.

Es cierto, no me había percatado, un ligero temblor controlaba mi cuerpo. Giro hábilmente hacia mí, y me otorgo un cálido abrazo, haciéndome soltar el montón de bolsas que cargaba.

-Descuida, yo…nunca soltare la mano que sostengo.

Al oír esas palabras mis ojos comenzaron a derramas lágrimas silenciosas. No sabía el porqué, tal vez era por miedo, tal vez era de felicidad o, probablemente, era culpa del sentimiento que presionaba mi pecho con tanta fuerza, siempre que pensaba o estaba cerca de T.K, sentimiento que se hacía más inmenso, como el azul del cielo, como el azul de sus ojos donde almacenaba mis recuerdos.

つづく...


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Konnichiwa! Disculpen, esta vez sí tarde bastante en actualizar, pero ya regrese, les agradezco una vez más a quienes me han seguido, aunque sea en las sombras, arigatou, y bueno, les adelanto que hare un especial de navidad :3…Creo que ya no tengo más que decir así que, nos vemos.**

CAPITULO 5

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin cesar por mis mejillas. T.K se apartó delicadamente mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. Nuestros rostros se acercaban a cada suspiro, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, hasta que…nos apartamos abruptamente el uno del otro al escuchar pasos a lo lejos.

-¡Sora!- grito T.K corriendo a saludarla.

-Hola- fue lo único que pudo mascullar ella debido a la falta de aire por el abrazo en el que estaba sometida.

T.K por fin dejo libre a Sora, e inmediatamente la chica nos volvió a preguntar que hacíamos allí. Ambos balbuceamos cosas sin sentido para después terminar diciendo que solo habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosas para cocinar. T.K se ofreció a llevar las bolsas mientras caminábamos, comenzó a andar un poco más rápido alejándose unos cuantos pasos, dejándonos a Sora y a mí detrás.

-Kari- dijo Sora a mi oído-, ¿estás bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué?, tal vez porque parece que estabas llorando.

-Descuida, todo está bien- le dedique una forzada sonrisa.

-Creeré en lo que me dices, aunque tus ojos y la actitud tan despistada de T.K me indiquen lo contrario- me observo de manera inquisidora y acto seguido cambio su semblante y hablo más alto para que el chico que iba delante la escuchara-. Se acerca el festival escolar de su escuela, ¿verdad?, ¿ustedes participaran?

-Así es, será en dos semanas, pero no estoy segura de participar, tal vez solo ayude en los preparativos.

-¿Y tú T.K?

-No lo sé- dijo disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos-, creo que ayudare al equipo de basquetbol.

-Ahora recuerdo que eres muy bueno en eso, me encantaría ir a verlos.

-Puedes ir, yo invitare a mi hermano, y supongo que Kari llevara a Tai- por primera vez desde ese extraño momento volteaba a verme.

-¿Ah?, si, por supuesto, podríamos invitar a Joe también- respondí observando de nuevo esos ojos con seguridad.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los edificios, al igual que mi energía. Me despedí de mis amigos, y la tranquilidad con la que T.K dijo "adiós" me dejo inquieta por algún motivo.

-Hikari, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Muero de hambre- grito mi hermano en cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta.

-Lo siento, me entretuve platicando con T.K y Sora.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con T.K, ¿no crees?- dijo Tai hurgando entre las bolsas de comida y omitiendo por completo el segundo nombre que le di.

-No lo había notado- conteste cortantemente.

Dedique toda mi concentración a la comida en la estufa, olvidándome de todo lo que había ocurrido, así como también las palabras de mi hermano que me habían molestado. Al terminar cene con toda mi familia, y al estar completamente llena fui a dormir después de tanto ajetreo.

Apenas era el tercer día de clases, y la escuela era un completo caos. Como de costumbre llegue temprano al salón, cuando comencé a escuchar algarabía por todos lados, la muchedumbre discutía sobre nuestros representantes para el festival.

-Cálmense todos, sé que muchos quieren colaborar, pero recuerden que debemos elegir a los más adecuados para cada competencia- dijo con una voz imponente la representante de la clase, Ichinose Ayumi.

-Primero deberíamos escoger a los equipos, ¿o no, Ichinose?- una voz se alzó en la multitud.

-Tienes razón.

La delegada camino hasta el pizarrón y comenzó a anotar los nombres de quienes integrarían los respectivos equipos. Decidí permanecer un poco alejada de todo eso. Entre el alboroto no me percate de la llegada de Davis, me saludo como siempre, así que hice lo mismo.

Comenzó la selección del equipo de futbol, e inmediatamente mi hiperactivo amigo alzo la mano gritando una y otra vez su propio nombre. Todos los presentes tardaron un segundo en soltar una risotada. Una vez que apuntaron su nombre en letras grandes como él lo pidió, volvió a sentarse a mi lado sonriendo triunfalmente.

Se completó el equipo de soccer, y ahora solo quedaba el de basquetbol. Se escuchaban nombres por doquier, y Ayumi, asumiendo a la perfección su papel, aguzaba el oído. Pero en un momento, note que desvió la vista notablemente hacia la entrada, sonrió dulcemente y pronuncio un nombre con gran energía.

-¡Takeru!- grito Ayumi sorprendiendo al aludido-, ¿quieres unirte al equipo de basquetbol? Solo nos falta uno.

-¿Yo? Está bien, si no le molesta a nadie- respondió T.K acercándose a ella.

Ambos iniciaron una conversación olvidándose de todas las miradas. Mientras los observaba comencé a sentirme de mal humor, al tiempo en que me preguntaba ¿Takeru, porque lo llama así? No sabía que ella fuera así de confiada con otros chicos de la clase.

-Buenos días, Hikari- una mano se atravesó en mi vista.

-Hola, buenos días Saori- respondí saliendo de mi letargo.

-¿Paso algo? Luces molesta.

-No, no, nada, ¿desde cuándo llegaste?

-Antes que tú, estaba en medio de ese montón- señalo hacia el frente del salón.

-¿Participaras en el festival?- pregunte animadamente.

-Si, en el quipo femenil de volibol, basquetbol, y futbol- levanto una mano dibujando en ella la letra "V".

-Vaya Tendo, estarás muy activa ese día- comento Davis asombrado.

Mi amiga respondió con una risilla. Converse con mis amigos tranquilamente, pero una risa que conocía a la perfección hizo que me distrajera de ellos, voltee instintivamente, logre divisar a T.K, ahora el apuntaba en el pizarrón y Ayumi le daba indicaciones, él, se veía muy feliz. Baje la vista casi al instante, deteniendo con todas mis fuerzas el llanto que se producía en mi garganta.

-Kari, ¿podemos salir un momento?- Davis me observo un momento, al ver mi falta de reacción me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la salida.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte una vez que llegamos al patio trasero.

-Kari, ya no lo soporto- cerro los puños con fuerza-. Decidí que nunca te diría esto, pero no puedo más. No resisto que solo lo veas a él, que pienses en él, mucho menos que la causa de tu sufrimiento sea él, Kari…me gustas, siempre lo has hecho.

つづく...


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konnichiwa! Regrese con el capítulo 6, espero que les guste, y por favor, fans de Tai/Sora, no me maten, yo también los prefiero a ellos y no sé por qué no se quedaron juntos, quiero creer que lo explicaran en Digimon 2015, pero ya me resigne a que Sora este con Matt. Bueno, si quieren ódienme.**

**Déjenme reviews, onegai, sufro mucho por eso :( aunque sea díganme que odian mi fic, o algo así, pero comenten algo. Nos vemos (o leemos) cuando les traiga el capítulo 7, adiós mis digi-lectores, y digi-lectores ocultos.**

CAPITULO 6

Mi vida dio un giro imprevisto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras permanezco acostada boca abajo sobre mi cama, recuerdo las palabras que apenas ayer pronuncio Davis, dedicadas completamente a mí. Hoy no pienso ir a la escuela, aunque suene cobarde, prefiero quedarme en casa, sola con mis enredados pensamientos.

-Kari, levántate- dice cariñosamente mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento mamá, hoy no iré a la escuela, me siento mal- respondo con cansancio.

-¿Qué? Dios Kari, siempre enfermas en los peores momentos, tu padre ira trabajar, Tai se va a la escuela y yo tengo que visitar a tus abuelos- hablo preocupadamente abriendo un poco la puerta.

-No te preocupes estar bien.

-Le diré a tu hermano que regrese rápido. No te levantes de la cama, y si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme a casa de la abuela- se acero hasta donde estaba y beso tiernamente mi frente-. Descansa.

Mi madre salió de la habitación, y durante los siguientes diez minutos mi padre y mi hermano hicieron sus respectivas apariciones, trayendo consigo precauciones, disculpas y promesas. Escuche a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, mi hermano fue el último en salir. La casa de repente dejo de estar viva, ahora reinaba el silencio, solo se escucha el "tic, tac" del reloj.

El ambiente sombrío me hace recordar lo que no quería, los sentimientos que desconozco. Hasta ahora, jamás había pensado en Davis de otra forma, nunca reflexione sobre lo que siento por él. Al contrario de mis sentimientos por T.K. ¿Y si es Davis a quien siempre he querido? Pero, tal vez no lo he notado…

Un remolino de pensamientos ataca mi mente a cada movimiento, siento que me asfixiare en esta pequeña habitación, tengo que salir, ahora mismo. Corro hacia la salida, desconociendo el lugar al que iré. Mi único pensamiento concreto y real, es que debo correr, hasta donde mi mente sea clara y libre como la mayoría de las veces. Sin darme cuenta llegue hasta el parque *Kaihin, pronto localice una banca y me senté para recuperar el aire.

El viento fresco relaja por un momento mis confusiones, pero después vuelven de golpe y caen sobre mi como una avalancha de nieve. Cuando estoy a punto de estallar una repentina voz me trae de vuelta.

-¿Kari?, hola, pensé que a esta hora estarías en la escuela.

-Hola, ¿no se supone que tú también deberías estar en el colegio, Sora?

-Claro pero, hoy tenía que ayudar a mamá con algunas cosas, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- se sienta a mi lado.

-No tenía muchos ánimos hoy, es que…

Me detuve rápidamente al notar el nudo que crece en mi garganta, y unas cuantas lagrimas mojan mis rodillas.

-Kari, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que le hable a Tai?- habla apresurada y atropelladamente.

-No por favor- suplico con ímpetu-, no quiero molestar a mi hermano.

-Bien, no lo hare, pero debes decirme que te ocurre, tal vez pueda ayudarte- extiende gentilmente un pañuelo.

-Gracias, Sora- la observo con agradecimiento aceptando el pañuelo-. Puede ser que, esto te parezca tonto, o infantil, pero, se trata de Davis…y T.K.

-Espere tanto por este momento, no es que lo deseara, de ninguna manera, pero sabía que en algún momento ustedes tres deberían arreglar el rompecabezas que nuca se han atrevido a jugar.

-Pero, ¿Cómo que lo sabias?

-Kari, todos sabíamos lo que Davis sentía por ti, incluso T.K, pero nunca nos quedó clara la relación que tu llevabas con él, y solíamos pensar que comenzarías a salir con T.K, aunque no sucedió, así que desistimos y lo olvidamos, hasta ahora.

-Algunas veces Yolei llego a mencionar los sentimientos de Davis, pero creí que bromeaba, que tonta soy- dije, avergonzada de mi misma.

-No te culpes, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Debí notarlo, es mi amigo, tanto como el mismo T.K, como todos ustedes- respondí exaltada.

-Contrólate Kari- la voz de Sora sonaba más madura que nunca-. Si continúas así, no podrás tomar una decisión, yo también he pasado por eso, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento.

-Sigues siendo tan dulce- acaricio mi cabeza- Bien, creo que conoces a la perfección esta historia, y se, también, que puede ser un poco difícil escucharla de mi boca, pero pienso que te ayudara ahora. Conozco el miedo, la frustración y la confusión que sientes, estuve igual que tú, hace algunos años. Ahí estaba yo, con dos chicos maravillosos ante mí. Por un lado, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, siempre a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, y mi primer amor…y, por el otro, un chico que había llegado a mi vida tan repentinamente como la brisa del mar, que nunca me detuve a pensar seriamente en él.

Un día, uno de ellos me confeso sus sentimientos, pero lo rechace, pues seguía aferrada a mi amor por el otro chico. Después de eso me distancie por un tiempo de ambos, y fue cuando note a cuál de los dos tenía ganas de ver, de quien ansiaba escuchar su voz y sentir su mirada. No me di cuenta hasta ese día del tesoro que siempre tuve a mi lado, de los profundos sentimientos que habían permanecido ocultos, todo porque jamás quise ver a otra persona más que…

-Tai- irrumpí su relato.

-Así es- su mirada se tornó triste-. Se, que tomaras la mejor decisión.

-Pero, ¿Y si no es así?, ¿Cómo sabré quien es el correcto?, ¿Y si me equivoco?- comencé a soltar el llanto que había retenido por mucho tiempo.

-Simplemente lo sabrás, sabrás que es "el", no sé cómo explicarlo, solo, lo sabrás, en el momento- sonrió Kari, recuerda muy bien esto, debes alejarte por un tiempo de ambos, o no te dejaran pensar, y sea cual sea tu elección, ellos deberán aceptarla si sus sentimientos son verdaderos, y Kari, elije a quien te haga feliz, a ti, a nadie más.

-Gracias- la abrace fuertemente, aunque eso no reflejaba ni un poco de lo mucho que agradecía sus palabras.

-Esto no será fácil, ni para ti, ni para ellos, pero deben afrontarlo de la forma más madura que puedan- murmullo dulcemente durante el abrazo.

Gracias a Sora el temblor de mi corazón cambio radicalmente.

Después de concluir nuestra conversación Sora salió corriendo o su madre la regañaría, me quede por un rato más, camine lentamente, pero una silueta me distrajo, era T.K…

つづく...

Nota: *El parque Kaihin está ubicado en Odaiba, es muy conocida por la hermosa vista que tiene hacia el mar.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Konnichiwa! Ya volví, de hecho más rápido de lo que pensé, y antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía tan horrendas del capítulo pasado, la verdad no me dio tiempo de revisarlo antes de subirlo, de verdad lo siento.**

**Gracias a los que me han dejado un review, y para todos los que no lo han hecho…por favor déjenme uno, solo uno, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai…onegai. Piensen que si me dejan un review bajara más rápido el contador de la página oficial para que se abran los digihuevos, ok, eso es jugar sucio, pero es verdad.**

**Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos digi-lectores :) que la fuerza del manga y anime los acompañe.**

CAPITULO 7

El viento empezó a correr más fuerte, me daba la impresión de que al igual que yo, quería huir de ahí. Mi cuerpo se paralizo en cuanto lo vi de pie, frente a mí, con el uniforme de la escuela y la mochila de lado, respiraba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido demasiado.

-T.K- dije en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Él solo sonreía como siempre lo hacía conmigo. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello y se acercó con pisadas inseguras.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No llegaste a la primer clase, por eso me preocupe y salí de la escuela para buscarte.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?- pregunte confusa.

-Me alegraría decir que todo el mérito fue gracias a mi sexto sentido, pero realmente fue obra de esto- me mostro el digivice que permanecía en la correa de su mochila.

-Tu digivice…que tramposo eres T.K- lo observe frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No es trampa, es astucia. Bueno, ahora que ya te encontré, ¿me dirás porque faltaste?- su semblante se tornó serio.

-Mira T.K, ¿ya viste ese árbol? Hay una banca cerca, vamos allá- dije con gran entusiasmo para tratar de disuadirlo. Al decir esto comencé a correr hacia ese lugar.

-Kari, espera- escuche su voz detrás de mí.

Llegue primero a la fría banca, me senté y fingí observar con fascinación el paisaje del ancho mar que se extendía ante nosotros, ciertamente era hermoso, pero ahora era la última de mis prioridades.

-¿Esto es una especie de entrenamiento?

-¿Entrenamiento?- respondí con la vista al frente.

-Para el festival deportivo, sabes que estoy en el equipo de basquetbol ¿cierto?

Al escuchar la palabra "basquetbol" sentí una punzada en el oído, recordé a Ayumi y la gran amistad que había formado con T.K.

-Solo siéntate- replique para evitar recordar la escena de ellos dos riendo.

Se acomodó a mi lado, respirando aun con dificultad. La situación en la que me encontraba no me ayudaba en nada, esta paz que sentía a su lado solo colaboraba para confundirme más, y lo que menos deseaba era tomar una decisión errónea y precipitada. Pasaron los minutos, y justo cuando pensé que T.K se había olvidado del tema, rompió el silencio.

-Faltaste, porque, ¿te sentías mal?

-Algo así, no me sentía con mucha energía para asistir a clases- clave la vista en un barco que se veía distante.

-Kari- me pareció que dijo mi nombre con tal insistencia que voltee al instante-. Durante mucho tiempo, me he preguntado si debo o no decirte esto, y creo que llegue a una conclusión, llego la hora, Kari, yo…

-¡No lo digas!- lo detuve con un grito violento-. Por favor detente, creo saber lo que dirás, pero no lo hagas, no ahora, o mi confusión crecerá hasta que ya no sea capaz de controlarla.

T.K me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, después bajo la mirada con un aire de melancolía.

-Ya veo…así que, Davis lo hizo antes que yo, ¿me equivoco?- volvió a fijar su intensa mirada en mí.

No soporte aquella melancólica mirada por más de cinco segundos, así que aparte la vista, esa reacción fue como una respuesta para T.K. Se levantó débilmente, como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento, listo para apartarse de mí, no sin antes conjurar las últimas palabras.

-No importa a quien de los dos elijas, te seguiré cuidando, y no importa cuánto sufra, yo, procurare no apagar nunca la luz de tus ojos.

"No te vayas", ahogue esas palabras en mi boca, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pronunciarlas, aun no.

¿Acaso puede existir sonido más molesto, que la alarma para despertar? Pues sí, y esa es la voz de mi hermano. Esta mañana me levante tarde, así que Tai se ofreció a llevarme en su bicicleta, y se la ha pasado durante todo el camino tarareando la misma canción. Normalmente esto jamás me molesta, pero los hechos por los que he pasado recientemente, han puesto a mis sentidos y sensibilidades de cabeza.

-Hemos llegado, no regreses tarde Kari.

-Gracias hermano- baje de la bici con mareo-. Nos vemos en casa.

Camine tambaleándome hacia el salón, note que algunos me observaban con curiosidad, y otros que carecían de pena lanzaban carcajadas mientras pasaba frente a ellos. Cuando estuve a solo tres pasos de mi lugar una ansiedad enorme me lleno, hasta que por fin llegue. Las clases comenzaron, y aun no logro sacar el sabor amargo de mi boca que me dejo el saludo tan incómodo e indiferente entre Davis, T.K y yo.

Las preocupaciones que me dominan hacen crecer mi hambre, y en cuanto escucho el timbre de receso salgo disparada hacia la puerta. Como temía, la cafetería está repleta de alumnos que se amontonan como hormigas. Me introduzco ágilmente entre todas esas personas hambrientas y, afortunadamente, salgo victoriosa con una bolsa repleta de pan. Cuando creo estar segura examino los productos que acabo de obtener, pero repentinamente siento que alguien jala mi brazo bruscamente dirigiéndome al pequeño patio detrás de los salones de tercer grado. No puedo ver el rostro de mi agresor, puesto que estoy caminando hacia atrás. Llegamos al lugar donde todas las parejas se reúnen siempre que quieren estar a solas, donde nadie se atreve a ir, a menos que tenga novio o novia, por fin mi brazo queda libre. "El pan está bien", es lo primero que pienso en lugar de preocuparme por el estado de mi húmero.

-Yagami~san- mi agresor se digna a hablar.

-¿Ayumi?- lanzo un pequeño grito de sorpresa-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Lo siento, fui demasiado agresiva- inclina su cuerpo como forma de disculpa-. No encontré una forma más adecuada para hablar contigo, siempre estas con tus amigos.

-¿De que querías hablar?

-No le daré vueltas al asunto, a mí me gusta Takeru, y de ninguna forma pienso dejártelo a ti. Desde hoy daré lo mejor para que sus ojos giren en torno a mí, desde hoy, tu eres mi rival, Yagami.

Su rostro se endureció de golpe. No sé qué responder en este momento, sus palabras me han tomado desprevenida, no las tomaría en serio sino percibiera tanto valor en ellas, ese valor es el mismo que ha hecho tambalear todo mi mundo en un suspiro.

つづく...


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Konnichiwa! Ya regrese, este es el capítulo 8, y el festival deportivo ya está aquí (yeiiiii) espero que les agrade :D y si no díganmelo.**

**Reviews…onegai :3**

CAPITULO 8

Las últimas dos semanas han sido de las más largas en mi vida, estuvieron llenas de presión, presión en todos los sentidos. Me mantuve alejada, como me aconsejo Sora, de T.K y Davis, aunque no fue muy difícil, ya que ambos se encontraban la mayor parte del tiempo libre entrenando con sus equipos. Pero, también se encontraba la chica que me había declarado la guerra, Ayumi, con sus constantes miradas soñadoras hacia T.K, y el exceso de trabajo que me encomendaba, sin embargo toda esa tarea me mantuvo alejada, por lo menos por un tiempo, de mis enredos amorosos.

-Kari- grito una voz a mis espaldas.

-Izzy, Mimi, ¿Izzy?- volví la vista al chico.

-No por favor, no tú, ya tuve suficiente con Mimi.

-¿Acaso no se ve gracioso? Yo le hice algunos arreglos.

-Ah… no es para que te sientas mal Izzy, no luces, tan extraño- dije conteniendo la risa, pero no pude más y me solté a reír junto a Mimi.

-Chicas- replico Izzy con aire desolador.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?- pregunte después de recuperarme.

-Es una larga historia- resoplo Mimi-. Veras, Izzy tenía muchos deseos de participar en los relevos, cuando alzo la mano para proponerse todos se sorprendieron, y después el representante de la clase dijo:"Koushiro, que alegría, tenemos el puesto perfecto para ti", y cuando pensó que sería el ancla, le entregaron este ridículo traje de pelota.

-Mimi, deja de contar eso a todo mundo.

-Kari es la primera.

-No es verdad.

-Está bien, no se lo diré a… ¡Mira!, allí están Tai y los demás, les iré a contar la triste historia de Izzy/pelota- se alejó dando pequeños saltos hacia el grupo que acababa de hacer su aparición, llamando la atención del cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Mi hermano había llegado junto a Matt, Sora y Joe.

-Pero…Mimi- Izzy ya no pudo hacer nada para detener a la chica.

-Descuida, ese traje luce bien en ti- fue en ese momento cuando escuchamos el estallido de risas-, lo importante es que apoyaras a tu clase ¿no?

-Gracias Kari, tienes algo de razón. Esperare con ansias la aparición de T.K y Davis, por ahora, iré a saludar a los chicos, nos vemos- se alejó caminando con dificultad.

Deje conversando a mis amigos para correr en cuanto escuche la voz en el megáfono que decía: "Los alumnos que participaran en la carrera de relevos, favor de presentarse en el patio central". En realidad no sabía cómo me había metido en esto, solo sé que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la mano arriba. De ninguna forma me podía retractar ahora, era demasiado tarde.

La primera carrera de relevos era de la rama femenil, y al ser una de las competencias más llamativas, el equipo ganador se llevaría diez puntos para su clase. Llegue con mis cuatro compañeras, entre ellas estaba Ayumi.

-Chicas, debemos dar lo mejor en nombre de la clase 1-3- dijo Ayumi, tomando el liderazgo-, Yagami, recuerda que al final todo depende de ti.

Hasta ahora no sabía si me habían elegido como el ancla por ser la más rápida, o era una especie de tortura por parte de la castaña, de cualquier forma, no me rendiría.

La primer corredora tomo su lugar, la pistola sonó, todas salieron disparadas y el alarido comenzó a escucharse por todas partes. Nuestra compañera iba en segundo lugar, pero al pasar el bastón descendimos a la cuarta posición, nuevamente se pasó el bastón, pero ahora bajamos hasta el último sitio. Llego el turno de Ayumi, me sorprendió la fuerza con la que daba cada zancada, rebaso en segundos a tres corredoras llegando hasta el segundo puesto. Poco a poco, ella se acercaba a mí, escuche los gritos de mi hermano y los demás. Cuando extendió el bastón para que yo lo tomara temí soltarlo, pero controle el temblor de mis manos. Mi respiración se agitaba y mi cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta se movía salvajemente por el viento que me golpeaba.

De repente, entre todas esas miradas a mí alrededor, percibí aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules, inquietos, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Al final de la meta divise a aquellos dos chicos, cuyos nombres recitaba en mi mente como una especie de juramento. Logre llegar ignorando si había ganado o perdido, hasta que escuche a través del micrófono: "La clase 1-3 ha ganado los primeros relevos del día", todo el salón estallo en gritos y vitoreo.

-Ganamos, bien hecho Yagami- Ayumi alago mi esfuerzo olvidando por un momento la rivalidad que ella misma dictamino.

-Sabíamos que ganarías- se acercó Sora.

-Debemos celebrar- alardeo mi hermano acariciando mi cabeza.

-Lo haremos, después de que ellos ganen también- Matt apunto con el dedo pulgar a Davis y T.K.

-Es verdad, me tengo que ir, pronto comenzara el partido contra los chicos de tercer grado- respondió T.K.

-Te alcanzaremos en el gimnasio, mucha suerte- grito Joe.

Llegamos después de cinco minutos al gimnasio para ver el juego, nos sorprendimos al notar que aún no comenzaba. Todos los jugadores de nuestra clase estaban en círculo, T.K nos vio entrar y se acercó a nosotros saliéndose del grupo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no ha comenzado?- pregunto Joe.

-Un integrante se fracturo el pie durante el calentamiento, nos hace falta uno, perderemos por default.

La porra de la clase que se encontraba en las gradas dejo de lanzar gritos, apenas habían notado al chico en el suelo.

-No perderemos, yo entrare por él.

Todos volteamos a ver a Davis. Su mirada era segura, valiente, inquebrantable, como la que solía poner en aquel lejano mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Konnichiwa! Regrese más pronto de lo que imagine, es que ya tenía listo el capítulo nueve, solo lo tenía que subir :P**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 9

-Pero tú eres horrible en el basquetbol Motomiya- parloteo Ayumi apareciendo de la nada.

-Eso no importa, ven conmigo Davis.

T.K y Davis salieron corriendo rumbo a los vestidores. Después de un minuto de silencio por lo que acababa de suceder todos nosotros tomamos asiento. Las luces se apagaron y después de un pequeño espectáculo por parte de las porristas por fin salieron ambos equipos.

El juego comenzó y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nuestro equipo ya había tomado la delantera. Los chicos de tercer grado, a pesar de ser ligeramente más altos, eran más lentos y les costaba retener el balón. T.K se movía ágilmente cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros le daba la pelota, anotando cada vez más puntos. Todas las chicas daban gritos desgarradores al tiempo en que gritaban cosas como: "Eres genial, Takeru", haciendo enfadar a Ayumi. No digo que a mí no me molestara, pero no podía negar algo que era cierto, T.K lucia grandioso cuando jugaba el deporte que tanto amaba.

Davis, a pesar de que era malísimo jugando basquetbol, se estaba esforzando, cada vez que el balón llegaba a sus manos no trataba de ir hacia la canasta, al contrario, buscaba inmediatamente a cualquier otro miembro de su equipo, o de preferencia al rubio. La actuación de ambos fue esplendida. La ventaja de la clase 1-3 se acrecentó, y faltando el último cuarto el marcador reflejaba los siguientes números:

* * *

><p>Visitante:9 (Primer tiempo), 6 (Segundo tiempo), 12 (Tercer tiempo)... (Cuarto tiempo).<p>

Total: 27.

Local:13 (Primer tiempo), 11 (Segundo tiempo), 14 (Tercer tiempo)... (Cuerto tiempo).

Total: 38.

* * *

><p>Todos nos encontrábamos conteniendo la alegría y los gritos para escuchar el final del partido…hasta que el silencio invadió el lugar, no sé qué paso, todo fue tan rápido, solo recuerdo haber visto en los siguientes minutos a Matt corriendo al centro de la cancha y tomar a una silueta por el cuello, mi hermano y Joe fueron tras él, aunque no fueron de mucha ayuda pues se vieron inmiscuidos en la pequeña riña. No sabía lo que pasaba, seguí a Ayumi que bajaba de las gradas velozmente a la cancha. Observe a T.K tirado en el piso de madera y aunque comencé a exaltarme, no me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, hasta que divise la sangre que emanaba fluidamente desde su nuca. Momentos después mi alarma se acrecentó cuando vi la mano de Davis completamente ensangrentada. En un arranque de histeria comencé a gritarle cosas sin sentido a mi amigo.<p>

-Davis ¿Tu lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué? Él nunca te ha hecho nada, respóndeme- inicie un discurso fuera de lugar mientras me observaba desconcertado, con la vista perdida en mis ojos.

-Kari, cálmate- Sora y Mimi me tomaron de los brazos obligándome a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Vamos a la enfermería- Matt se había olvidado de aquel chico después de algunos golpes. Cargo a su hermano, que aún era pequeño en comparación con él, sobre su espalda.

Una vez que me calme mi mente se preguntaba porque Matt no había corrido inmediatamente por Davis, sino que fue por el otro chico, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, gire la cabeza y mi corazón se detuvo un instante, era el sujeto que días atrás me había molestado, seguro que ahora quería vengarse por la aparición de T.K aquella vez, la cual arruino sus planes. Al notar mi mirada estupefacta sonrió descaradamente limpiando la sangre de su boca. Alguien me jalo del brazo sutilmente.

-Kari, vámonos de aquí, debemos ver a T.K- dijo con voz paternal mi hermano.

La enfermería se encontraba vacía, solo una cama estaba ocupada, en ella yacía recostado un chico rubio, con un vendaje que le cubría la cabeza, ocultando la herida. Al ver tal escena algo en mi interior se encogió. "Fue mi culpa" pensé. En la habitación solo estábamos Matt, Tai y yo, los demás, a petición de Matt, habían salido para disfrutar de lo que restaba del festival.

-Patamon- susurro entre sueños-, Patamon… ¿Dónde estás?...no te vayas.

Me alegre al escucharlo.

-Kari- murmullo en la pequeña habitación, donde su voz se fragmento en mil pedazos hasta llenarla por completo. Me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre.

-¡Hey!, Matt, ¿Por qué T.K susurra el nombre de mi hermana?- refunfuño Tai.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?- respondió el cuestionado con indiferencia.

Sentí un calor subir por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro, pero extrañamente, me hacía sentir bien.

El escuchar a T.K nombrar a su Digimon, me hizo recordar de golpe a Gatomon, y poco a poco me fui hundiendo en los recuerdos que tanta añoranza me traían, volví a ese mundo, aunque solo fuera en mi imaginación.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, ¿acaso había dormido?

-Dormiste más que yo- una gentil voz me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

-T.K, ¿estás bien?

-No te asustes, solo me duele un poco, ese chico esta demente.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunte, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a mí misma, solo lo había preguntado para reafirmar algo que había comprobado sola.

-Oh, sí, mientras tu dormías vinieron Izzy, Mimi, Sora y Joe, me contaron lo que le dijiste a Davis, pero no fue el, jamás lo haría, fue el chico que te había molestado, de la nada se acercó a mí y saco una pequeña navaja que ocultaba, de no ser por Davis que interpuso su mano quien sabe si seguiría yo aquí.

Un sentimiento enorme de culpa y vergüenza me invadió.

-Mi hermano y los demás ya se han ido, todos se querían quedar a la fogata pero sabían que los invitados deben irse a las seis, aunque, antes de irse, Tai me dijo algunas cosas que no comprendí, ¿tú sabes qué quería decir?

-No tengo idea- recordé lo molesto que se veía mi hermano cuando T.K me nombro-. ¿La fogata? Es verdad, T.K, ya va comenzar, ¿puedes levantarte?

Asintió frenéticamente como si nunca hubiese estado herido. Se levantó apoyándose ligeramente en mí. Bajamos al patio donde se reunían todos los alumnos cada año, después del festival.

-T.K ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Mimi, detrás de ella venia Izzy, sin el traje que lo había avergonzado tanto.

-Estoy bien, chicos, muy bien.

La música inicio y las parejas comenzaron a danzar alrededor del fuego. Una vieja leyenda que siempre recorría todos los salones antes del festival decía, que si alguna vez bailabas frente a la fogata con la persona que te gustaba, estarías con esta por siempre. Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza siendo interrumpida por una voz.

-Takeru, ¿podemos hablar?

T.K se disculpó conmigo y se alejó, con Ayumi. Los observe mientras reían y se alejaban, di media vuelta, solo para toparme frente a frente con Davis.

-Lo siento, por lo que te dije antes, yo…

-Kari, no te disculpes- corto mis palabras-. Sé muy bien porque te alteraste de esa forma, pero para que no te sientas mal, te concederé una pieza con el gran Motomiya Daisuke.- Extendió su mano, la tome sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mientras la música retumbaba en mis oídos removiendo cada fibra de mis sentimientos me preguntaba; ¿Cómo es que terminamos así? T.K y Ayumi estaban frente a nosotros, bailando rítmicamente, al igual que Davis y yo.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Konnichiwa! Y ya está aquí el capítulo 10 (siiiiii) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo :D Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, créanme, me encanta leerlos. Reviews, onegai, reviews, quiero saber que piensan de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, por favor :(**

**Oh y, **_**sslove**___**contestare tu comentario por aquí ya que no te puedo responder mandándote un mensaje, no sé por qué. Bueno, mencionaste que escribiera un capitulo desde la perspectiva de T.K/Takeru, de verdad que lo he pensado, pero siendo este mi primer fanfic quiero hacerlo de la forma más, "profesional", que pueda, como en un libro, ya que estos (por los pocos que he leído) se narran desde la perspectiva de una sola persona durante toda la historia. Pero tomare muy en cuenta tu comentario, y probablemente estos capítulos narrados por T.K los realice una vez que termine esta historia. ¡Mata ne!**

CAPITULO 10

Después del exhaustivo festival escolar había olvidado por completo que al siguiente día nuestra clase daría un paseo a la ciudad de Nara. Y ahora estoy aquí, en este autobús, sentada al lado de una persona que por momentos la percibo tan ajena a mi vida. Este sentimiento de incomodidad se debe, en parte, a la tarde de ayer, en la que parecía que ambos nos aferrábamos a permanecer lejos el uno del otro, de la forma más inesperada, bailando, yo con Davis y el con Ayumi. Durante toda la noche no pude dormir pensando en aquella leyenda de la fogata, si era cierta entonces, pasara lo que pasara, ¿yo estaría siempre con Davis? Y, ¿T.K con Ayumi? De una forma u otra eso arreglaba, en cierta forma, el remolino de emociones en mi cabeza, pero no me tranquilizaba.

-Tendo no vino hoy, ¿te ha dejado sola?- el primero en romper el abrumador silencio que nos rodeaba fue T.K.

-Se sentía mal- dije sin saber que más decir.

Observe fugazmente a mi compañero de viaje. Se encontraba ensimismado en el libro que sostenía en sus manos, logre leer el título, "_El principito",_ decía en letras cursivas. Recordé que mi madre me lo había leído cuando era pequeña. En mi mente apareció el personaje principal de aquella historia, y al recordar su cabello rubio que se parecía tanto al de T.K comencé a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Nada, solo recordé algo.

Me observo con ojos curiosos, para luego volver a introducirse en su mundo. De repente el camión se detuvo, señal de que por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Una vez que todos bajamos del camión el profesor comenzó a hablar para darnos indicaciones.

-Muy bien, ya estamos en Nara, esta es su recompensa por haber concluido el festival en primer lugar de toda la escuela- soltó una carcajada siniestra-. ¡Ejem! A partir de aquí irán en grupos de cuatro durante todo el viaje, dos chicos y dos chicas de preferencia, a las seis de la tarde tendrán dos horas libres, procuren quedarse cerca de alguien conocido, después nos veremos de nuevo aquí.

Todos se reunieron en cuartetos, yo inmediatamente busque a Saori, pero recordé que ella no estaba ahí. Mire a mi alrededor, choque con tres miradas que lucían igual de confundidas que yo. Davis, T.K, Ayumi y yo nos dirigimos señales visuales confusas, nos manteníamos alejados, inseguros, ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

-¡Ustedes cuatro!- grito con autoridad el maestro-. Fueron los últimos que quedaron, tendrán que ir juntos.

Levantamos nuestras mochilas como muestra de resignación y seguimos al grupo. Nos dirigíamos al conjunto de monumentos que atraía a gran número de turistas. Primero visitamos el santuario _Kosuga_, después recorrimos los templos: _Horyu-ji,_ _kofuku-ji_, los restos del palacio _Hejio_, y, por último, _Todai-ji_, el templo que resguardaba una figura de bronce de Buda, o _Daibutsu._

-Oye, T.K, ¿sabes la historia de esta estatua?- pregunto Ayumi de forma pretenciosa.

-¿Tú la conoces?

-Si…un poco, mi padre me la conto hace mucho tiempo, mejor preguntémosle al guía, o al profesor.

Davis y yo permanecíamos detrás de esos dos, nuestra compañía silenciosa era mil veces mejor que aquella, ruidosa y llamativa.

-Algunas chicas se vuelven tontas cuando quieren conquistar a un hombre, agradezco que tu no lo hayas hecho, Hikari~chan- dijo Davis burlándose de la actitud de su compañera.

-Ella está enamorada, no la culpo por eso, pero actúa de una forma realmente extravagante- dije apoyando su comentario.

Guardamos silencio en cuanto vimos a T.K acercándose a nosotros con una mano sobre la herida.

-¿Te duele la cabeza, Takeru?- pregunto Davis con un desasosiego que logro sorprenderme.

-Solo un poco, nada de qué preocuparse, gracias. De quien si deberíamos preocuparnos es de Ichinose.

-¿Ayumi?- hablamos en sintonía Davis y yo.

-¿No la han notado, extraña?

-Ella es extraña- dijo Davis.

-Si hubiera algo raro ella nos lo diría ¿no crees?- trate de tranquilizar a mi inquieto amigo.

-Es verdad, pero espero que no sea nada.

La mortificación que T.K sentía por el estado de Ayumi me hacía sentir un poco sola. Seguimos recorriendo aquel maravilloso templo alrededor de una hora, después, como lo había prometido el profesor, todos nos separamos para disfrutar de nuestras horas libres.

-Bien, ¿A dónde quieren ir?- Ayumi mantenía un mapa de Nara en sus manos.

-Sería un desperdicio si solo visitamos los lugares más concurridos y populares, mejor vamos a deambular por la ciudad, así la conoceremos mejor- sugirió T.K.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Para ser la primera vez que estábamos juntos, y considerando las discrepancias entre uno y otro, formábamos un gran equipo. Caminamos lentamente para observar cada detalle de aquella mágica, misteriosa y enigmática ciudad. A veces llegaba a pensar que estaba en otra época. Los arboles susurraban viejas historias almacenadas por el viento, y sus habitantes, parecía que se encontraban congelados en el tiempo por la majestuosidad de su ciudad.

En la copa de un magnifico árbol observe a un ave construyendo su nido, voltee con la persona más cercana a mí para compartir lo que acababa de ver, me sobresalte al encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Ayumi.

-Hace mucho calor, ¿no crees Yagami?- se quejó la chica.

-Yo creo que el clima es agradable- respondí.

Las mejillas de Ayumi tenían un intenso color rojo, lucia decaída, sin fuerzas, y aun así sonreía. Busque a T.K y Davis, hace unos minutos que habían ido a buscar algún lugar para comer, pero ya se habían demorado. Ayumi comenzó a tambalearse, corrí para detener su caída. Volví a buscar desesperadamente a mis amigos con la mirada, los vi aparecer a unas cuantas calles. T.K fue el primero en verme a mí y a Ayumi sobre mis piernas. Obligo a sus pies para que corrieran.

-Ichinose, Ichinose…Ayumi- gritaba T.K con angustia.

T.K poso su mano sobre la frente de Ayumi, observe el miedo que detonaron sus ojos. Sin pensarlo un segundo más tomo a la chica, cargándola dulce y delicadamente, como si sostuviera un trozo de cristal.

-Le he hablado al profesor, dice que se encontrara con nosotros a dos calles de aquí- Davis de dirigió a T.K.

Al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a correr nuevamente. Tanto Davis como yo nos manteníamos atrás, esquivando a la gente que se atravesaba. Llegamos a una calle llena de casas antiguas, solo unos cuantos carros cruzaban la calle, en la esquina nos esperaba el profesor junto a un taxi.

-Motomiya, Yagami, lo siento pero no pueden venir, ustedes regresaran con todos los demás en los autobuses. Takaishi, vamos, entra con cuidado.

T.K ni siquiera nos dirigió una mirada de despedida, vimos al auto alejarse, perdiéndose en el horizonte, después regresamos a donde se habían estacionado los autobuses. Durante el viaje de regreso Davis se sentó a mi lado, tratando de reanimarme, pero su esfuerzo no podía contra mi cansancio. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, solo quería llegar a casa.

Al día siguiente la mañana era fresca, aunque, antes mis ojos, el cielo lucia frágil, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier instante.

Extrañamente todos en el salón habían llegado temprano, el tema del día: "La expulsión del chico que ataco a T.K" y, "La huida de T.K y Ayumi". Claramente nadie sabía lo acontecido la noche anterior. Desde mi lugar escuchaba murmullos de todo tipo.

T.K mantenía la cabeza reclinada sobre su butaca, supongo que no pudo dormir, por cuidar de Ayumi. Hasta ese día no era consciente de lo egoísta que podría llegar a ser, mi preocupación principal era pensar en T.K, y no en la salud de Ayumi. Despeje mi mente conversando con Saori, aunque note una pizca de tristeza en su sonrisa, cuando estaba a punto de interrogar a mi amiga la voz del profesor me detuvo.

-Guarden silencio chicos, alguien les quiere dar un anuncio.

Escuche el ruido de una banca arrastrándose, y de reojo vi una silueta caminar al frente del aula.

-Eh…bueno, ahora no sé qué decir- sonrió nerviosamente y aclaro su garganta-. Solo quería informarles que el próximo semestre ya no estaré aquí, con ustedes, pero fue grandioso el tiempo que pase en esta escuela, al lado de todos.

Fue en ese momento, cuando vi a aquel chico parado frente a un gran número de miradas atónitas, cuando encontré la respuesta que tanto tormento me había causado. Un nombre reboto cada vez con más fuerza en mi cabeza, y aquel nombre, era el que ahora repetía la voz de mis recuerdos.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Konnichiwa! Por fin he terminado el capítulo 11, tenía la cabeza en desorden al igual que Kari, pero lo arregle, espero que disfruten este capítulo :) ¡Mata ne!**

CAPITULO 1

El desconcierto que se sentía en el aula se hizo más evidente cuando todas las voces presentes hablaron al mismo tiempo para cuestionarle al chico el porqué de su transferencia. Él, con toda la calma del mundo, trataba de controlar el alboroto que habían desencadenado sus palabras.

Mi decisión estaba tomada, pero debía esperar hasta la salida para confesárselo, después de todo salía tarde debido a las prácticas de su club. Sabía que no podía hacerlo con el estómago vacío, así que durante el receso salí rápidamente a la cafetería. Los nervios se estaban haciendo presentes mucho antes del tiempo previsto. Mis manos y piernas temblaban al imaginarme frente a sus ojos. Dudaba que mi voz saliera en ese momento, probablemente se quebraría y perdería mi gran oportunidad. Después de conseguir mi almuerzo entre todo ese tumulto de gente camine hacia el único lugar que siempre lograba relajarme; la azotea de la escuela.

El aire aquí arriba, lejos de todo ruido, entraba libremente en mis pulmones, como si fuera mucho más ligero, o por lo menos eso sentía yo. Entre los silbidos del viento escuche sollozos, pero no sabía con exactitud si eran naturales, o eran provocados por una persona. Me levante con cautela para averiguar la fuente de dicho sonido, y me di cuenta de que provenía de las escaleras, abrí la puerta de metal tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Mi cuerpo se detuvo en cuanto reconocí la pequeña silueta sentada en la escalera, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas.

-Saori- mi voz se mezcló con los aullidos de viento.

Dio un pequeño salto de su lugar, levanto la cabeza y viro lentamente.

-Hikari- dijo con una voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada- volvió a darme la espalda.

-Saori, eso no es "nada", por lo menos déjame quedarme a tu lado, no es necesario que me digas lo que te pasa.

-Te dije que no es nada, estoy bien- grito con desesperación levantándose de un salto-. ¿Por qué siempre actúas de una forma tan amable con todos?

-¿Qué? Yo no…Saori- la actitud de mi amiga me confundía, tanto que me dejo sin palabras.

-Si quieres saber lo que me sucede, está bien, te lo diré-. Subió los pocos escalones que le faltaban para llegar hasta mí-. Estoy, completamente confundida, hace unos meses creí que tú y Davis comenzarían a salir, pero después llega un chico extraño para todos menos para ti, y todo se derrumba.

-¿Por qué…te importa tanto?

-Porque…porque yo estoy enamorada de Davis.

Al escucharla fue como si recibiera un golpe en lo más profundo de mí.

-No dijiste nada, ¿Por qué Saori?

-¿Preguntas por qué? Creo que la respuesta la había mencionado antes. Desde que te conocí al entrar a esta escuela Davis siempre ha estado a tu lado, todo el tiempo, a mí siempre me ha gustado, pero no te dije nada porque yo no quería herirte. De verdad crie que algún día ustedes estarían juntos, pero cuando llego Takaishi toda tu atención se dirigió instantáneamente a él, y solo he visto a Motomiya~Kun sufrir cuando te ve a su lado. Por eso, guarde mis sentimientos solo para mí, por eso no fui a Nara, ya no quería ver más este absurdo juego que comenzaron los tres y que ahora también sigue Ichinose.

-Lo siento, si te lastime, de verdad lo siento Saori, nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos. Hoy tome una decisión, y espero que la aceptes.

Aparte mi mirada de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, baje las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo a los salones y respire hondo. Ni en mis peores sueños imagine algo así. Mi elección probablemente afectaría a Saori directamente, pero estaba segura, de que con el tiempo, ella me apoyaría.

Llegue al salón un poco decaída mientras la mayor parte de mis compañeros seguían creando caos. Me senté, solo para esperar el momento que tanto había anhelado. Las horas transcurrían de una manera realmente exasperante, el tiempo era tan lento y mi ansiedad crecía, hasta que escuche el timbre de salida. Todos salieron al instante incluyéndolo a él. Recogí las cosas dentro de mi mochila y cuando me disponía a seguirlo escuche una voz.

-Yagami, hoy te toca el aseo del salón porque no vino Ayumi, lo siento- dijo una chica de mi clase.

Deje la mochila en el piso y me apresure a dejar el aula completamente limpia. Observe el reloj del salón y ya habían pasado treinta minutos, ¿De verdad? El tiempo ahora transcurría rápido. Salí corriendo una vez más dejando mi mochila tirada en el suelo. Pase frente a la cancha de volibol y tenis, quedaban ya pocos alumnos. Después de correr varios minutos llegue hasta el lugar donde practicaba siempre el equipo de futbol.

-Davis- grite con fuerza para que mi amigo, que se encontraba todavía lejos, me escuchara.

Primero me observo para asegurarse de que fuera yo, dejo el balón a un lado y camino para encontrarse conmigo.

-Kari, ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón si interrumpo tu práctica, es solo que, al fin tengo una respuesta para ti. Agradezco lo que sientes por mí, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, lo siento mucho, yo…a mí me gusta T.K, lo comprendo ahora más que nunca, siempre me ha gustado, y cuando te vi despidiéndote de todos, me di cuenta de que en cualquier momento T.K también podría irse por el trabajo de su mamá, y no me puedo permitir eso, no puedo dejarlo ir en un futuro…lo siento, Davis- hable tan rápido que al terminar tuve que tomar mucho aire.

-Por un momento, al verte de pie, gritando mi nombre con tanta determinación, pensé que tu respuesta sería distinta, pero también sabía que lo elegirías a él, aunque, mantenía la esperanza de que mis palabras te tambalearan, por lo menos un poco, para que tu corazón al final se decidiera por mí. ¿Sabes? Aquel día, cuando me viste a punto de pelear con Takeru, fue porque me enfrente a él, le dije que llegaba demasiado tarde para conquistarte, pero Takeru, con la serenidad que siempre lo caracteriza me dijo: "Entonces si llegue tarde, ¿eso significa que tu sales con ella? Solo eso evitaría que yo esté a su lado, de otra forma no me apartare, hasta que Kari me lo pida". Me molesto demasiado lo que dijo que me dieron unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, pero fue, más que nada, la seguridad en sus ojos lo que me hizo enojar.

-Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me diste, algún día encontraras a una persona mejor que yo para ti, solo abre los ojos, y disculpa, por decirte algo así antes de irte a otra escuela.

-Es mejor que lo hayas hecho antes ¿no crees? Si no lo hubieras hecho la mortificación no me habría dejado dormir durante años. Además, tendré a alguien que me consuele- sonrió ampliamente-, al parecer en la escuela a la que me trasferirán también asisten Cody, Ken, y Yolei.

-Eso es grandioso, espero que disfrutes tu tiempo con ellos- le sonreí de la forma más sincera que encontré.

-Gracias, yo deseo que Takeru te haga muy feliz, si no lo hace, créeme que será un gusto para mi darle una paliza.

-Sí, creo que eso no será necesario.

Reímos juntos, como no lo habíamos hecho desde hace mucho. Me observo, como si fuera la última vez, tomo delicadamente mi rostro con sus manos, y me dio un beso en la frente. Nos despedimos, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y una tranquilidad en nuestros corazones que nadie llegaría a comprender, ambos recuperamos en ese momento, una parte de nosotros que habíamos perdido.

Regrese al salón por la mochila que había dejado olvidada en el suelo, pero poco antes de llegar escuche una voz que cantaba melancólicamente, esa voz era inconfundible para mis oídos, se trataba de T.K, reconocí la canción. *"Sayonara…ai wo kureta ano hito wa", era lo que canturreaba T.K con tristeza, completamente ajeno a la emoción que yo sentía al acercarme más a él.

(Nota)* Adiós…a la hermosa dama que me entrego su amor.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí está el capítulo 12, no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos le falten, pero se acerca el final, ¡Mata ne! Espero que nos veamos (o leamos) muy muy pronto :D **

**P.D: Gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora…realmente espero que les agrade mi historia a pesar de que sea horrible escribiendo.**

CAPITULO 12

Me acerque despacio al salón, asomándome primero por una de las ventanas. Allí estaba T.K, sentado en su butaca, con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás observando el techo. Seguía cantando.

-T.K- solté un sonido apenas audible para el oído humano-. T.K- repetí ahora con más fuerza.

Se incorporó en la silla al notar mi presencia dirigiéndome una mirada dolorosa, triste, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, la luz que siempre los caracterizaba, se había ido.

-Pensé que tenías práctica de basquetbol.

-Sí, así es, pero el profesor se retrasara un poco hoy, tendremos practica más tarde, y tú, ¿Por qué sigues en la escuela?

-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer…con Davis- dije sin estar muy segura de haber dicho lo último.

-Lo sé, los vi hace un momento- algo en su tono de voz me hirió en lo más profundo.

-Sí, pero no es nada de lo que…

-Me tengo que ir, Kari- interrumpió mi voz-. El entrenador no debe tardar en llegar. Nos vemos.

Tomo su mochila y salió del salón dejando en el aire un sentimiento completamente impredecible. Confundida por la actitud de T.K yo también opte por irme a casa, sin la determinación y alegría que antes me invadía.

-¡Hermano!- grite al ver a Tai de camino a casa, en una de esas tiendas que permanecen abiertas las veinticuatro horas.

-Kari, que bueno que te encuentro, sostén esto- alargo una gran bolsa hasta mis manos.

-Hermano- desvié la vista hacia el chico que recién salía de la tienda atiborrado de bolsas como la que yo sostenía-. Hola, Matt, ¿para qué quieren toda esta comida?

-Hola Hikari. Veras, mañana tendremos un examen muy importante, de algebra, y tú sabes que Tai es muy malo en eso- bajo la voz-. Por eso estudiaremos en mi casa aunque, Tai dice que gastara mucha energía y por eso debe comer lo suficiente para rendir todo este día- dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate- se acercó mi hermano dando grandes zancadas-. ¿Quieres venir Kari?

-Tonto, ¿Por qué la invitas? Solo se aburrirá- replico Matt.

-Lo sé, pero mis padres no están en casa y si viene con nosotros ya no estaré preocupado, además, Kari es muy buena cocinando- sonrió orgulloso.

-Eres un aprovechado- suspiro el rubio-. ¿Está bien eso para ti?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

-Claro, yo también ocupare ese tiempo para estudiar con ustedes.

Tai acaricio mi cabeza revolviendo mi cabello, eso lo hacía siempre que se quería disculpar conmigo, o cuando estaba muy feliz. Caminamos rumbo al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Matt con la mitad de las bolsas que cargábamos, ya que el chico que se hacía llamar mi hermano se había comido la otra mitad durante el trayecto. Tomamos el elevador para subir hasta el décimo piso. Al estar frente a la puerta Matt busco las llaves en su chaqueta pero no las encontraba, hasta que recordó la copia que siempre ocultaba en una maseta al lado de la puerta.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue lo ordenado y limpio que se encontraba todo. Había visitado antes aquella casa y siempre estaba desordenada, pero esta vez no, lo cual me dejo sorprendida.

-Iré a la cocina para preparar algo mientras ustedes comienzan a estudiar.

-Que bien Kari- grito Tai tocándose el estómago-. Muero de hambre.

-Muchas gracias. La cocina esta por allá- Matt se detuvo al escuchar la puerta que se abría-. Bienvenido a casa, Takeru.

Al escuchar ese nombre comprendí de golpe la limpieza de la casa en la que me encontraba. Había olvidado por completo que a veces T.K se quedaba en el apartamento de su hermano y su padre, no pensé que hoy sería uno de esos días, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, y el tampoco. Lo supe cuando se detuvo en medio de la sala y me observo detenidamente, no sabía si expresar la reacción en sus ojos como sorpresa o terror. Primero saludo a Tai, y después, con un leve movimiento de cabeza me saludo a mí.

-Takeru, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí estudiando, tú llévate a Kari contigo para que no nos distraigan- dijo Matt de forma autoritaria.

-¿Qué? ¿Estarán solos?- bufo Tai-. ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan aquí, jugando?

-Demonios, ya no son unos niños como para que jueguen con nosotros como antes. Vamos, vamos, váyanse de aquí- decía Matt al tiempo en que nos empujaba por la espalda a T.K y a mí.

-Pero, ¿la comida?- solté un grito que parecía más bien una súplica antes de que el rubio me empujara a la recamara, como ya lo había hecho con T.K.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tai y yo lo solucionaremos, además, tú tienes que cuidar de Takeru- sonrió como si ambos compartiéramos un secreto y sin más me empujo levemente por la espalda cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Yo…lo siento mucho T.K, por irrumpir así en, tu habitación, en tu casa- el hecho de estar solos en aquella pacifica habitación me ponía nerviosa.

-No es tu culpa, de todos modos, es un placer que estés aquí- dibujo una grata sonrisa que me tranquilizo.

-T.K, ¿recuerdas las veces que jugamos aquí? Nos cansábamos tanto que al final dormíamos en el piso, y nuestros hermanos nos tenían que cargar.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, aunque fueron muy pocos días. Teníamos ocho años, casi nueve, yo siempre inventaba las historias y tú las actuabas, eras pésima- soltó una carcajada.

-Tan solo tenía ocho años, y tus cuentos eran muy confusos, comenzaba siendo una princesa y terminaba convirtiéndome en dragón con cabeza de chocolate, ¿Cómo podría actuar algo así?

-Teníamos mucha imaginación ¿no es así?- repuso de forma nostálgica.

-Así es, éramos niños, aun después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, seguíamos siendo inocentes.

Un cálido sentimiento nos embargó por igual. De forma inesperada recobre le valor que sentía en la mañana, fije mis ojos en los de T.K y comencé a hablar, sin saber exactamente por donde iniciar.

-En estas últimas semanas me han pasado muchas cosas, ¿sabes?, algunas buenas, otra tristes, confusas, y de ninguna estaba segura de que realmente estuviera pasando, pero ahora- di un paso para quedar frente a el-, solo hay algo de lo que estoy completamente consiente en estos momentos, y no me arrepiento de decirlo, aunque si tal vez de no habértelo dicho antes, T.K…

-Kari- una vez más detuvo mis palabras-, posiblemente no debí esperar para contarte esto, eres mi amiga, la mejor que he tenido, por eso, discúlpame, tenías el derecho a ser la primera en saberlo- aparto la mirada para después volverla a posar sobre mí-. Yo, estoy saliendo con Ichinose…Ayumi es mi novia.

つづく...

**¿Pero cuando paso eso que ni yo me di cuenta? O_O**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Konnichiwa! Y...¡Tara! El capítulo 13 ya está aquí, ¿Qué pasara después de ese duro golpe? ¿Kari se rendirá, o seguirá adelante? Pues eso ni yo lo sé, no, yo si lo sé, pero ustedes no buajajajaja. Gomen. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y ¡Feliz navidad! Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, aunque no me dejen un review :( me hace feliz que lo lean, porque sé que lo hacen. De verdad espero que disfruten este día, si no es con su familia por X, o Y razón, pues aunque sea con ustedes mismos viendo toda la primera temporada de Digimon (no es que yo lo haga), nuevamente ¡Feliz navidad! Y feliz año nuevo porque se acerca cada vez más Digimon Tri ¡kyaaaa! **

CAPITULO 13

Un silencio incómodo y torturante opaco las risas de hace unos momentos. Sentí que en un instante todas mis ilusiones se habían resquebrajado, con las palabras de quien más amaba.

Aquellos ojos azules, que ahora me parecían extraños y difíciles de comprender, me observaban atentos, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. Reprimí las lágrimas que sentía iban en aumento, tranquilice la fragilidad de mi voz, y reuniendo toda la fuerza que pude felicite a T.K con la mejor sonrisa que logre sacar. Las siguientes horas nos mantuvimos a una distancia considerable concentrados en nuestras libretas, hasta que mi hermano me llamo para irnos a casa, sentí un gran alivio al escuchar su voz para salir de ese agujero negro.

-Kari, ¿estás bien? te note muy callada- pregunto Tai cuando llegamos a casa.

En ese momento, sentí que un enorme peso cayó sobre mí debilitándome por completo y exponiendo los sentimientos que hasta ahora no dejaba salir. Una gran herida difícil de sanar se abrió en mi pecho dejándome caer sobre los brazos de mi hermano. A veces sollozaba tan fuerte que tontamente llegaba a pensar que T.K podría escucharme aun desde esta distancia. Tai no volvió a preguntar nada, se mantuvo sereno mientras me sostenía tiernamente, y simplemente se limitó a escuchar mis llantos que lo hacían estrecharme hacia él con más fuerza.

T.K ya no estaría nunca más a mi lado, por lo menos no como yo deseaba internamente, ni me protegería, no volvería a escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre como el solía hacerlo. Ahora procuraría no borrar jamás la sonrisa de Ayumi, y a ella, solo a ella, le estrecharía la mano para nunca perderla, y le entregaría toda la calidez posible al mirarla. Pensar en cada una de esas cosas solo hacia crecer mi dolor, pero a la vez sentía mi corazón mucho más ligero.

Comencé a sentir mis ojos más pesados, y perdiendo la noción del tiempo que llevaba así borre todos los sentimientos melancólicos de mi mente, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente sentí que me había deshecho de algo que me impedía avanzar al sacar las emociones que había decidido guardar solo para mí. Me vestí para ir a la escuela con una extraña alegría importándome muy poco la hinchazón de mis ojos. Alguien toco a mi puerta con delicadeza como si temiera que lo escucharan.

-Ya me voy a la escuela, regreso en la tarde- dijo mi hermano quedándose de pie en la entrada de mi cuarto.

-Ve con cuidado- le sonreí.

-Sabes Kari- dio unos cuantos pasos hasta sentarse a mi lado sobre la cama-, tú siempre me cuentas todo, y sé que esta vez, por alguna razón no lo hiciste, pero solo contéstame esto: ¿Tiene algo que ver con cierta persona que tú y yo conocemos, llamada Takeru?

El leve sonrojo en mi rostro fue una señal más que clara para él.

-Está bien, siempre sospeche que algo así pasaría- sonrío juguetonamente. Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de salir-. T.K no es un mal chico, incluso podría llegar a decir que lo considero como un hermano menor después de lo que pasamos en aquel lugar, pero lo más importante es…que te ama. ¡Demonios! Que incomodo es decir esto- decía jalándose el cabello-, como sea, no te atrevas a rendirte Kari, no lo hagas, o te podrás arrepentir.

Huyo de la habitación antes de que yo pudiese hablar.

Recordé el día en que ocurrió algo similar, pero a la inversa. Tai acababa de entrar al instituto, apenas era el primer día, aquella tarde cuando llegue de la escuela corrí al cuarto de mi hermano para preguntarle cómo le había ido. Lo encontré recostado en su cama botando una pelota contra la pared, sabía que algo le ocurría. Sin decir nada me recosté a su lado observando como la pequeña pelota regresaba a sus manos. De repente escuche un sonido justo a mi lado, y divise una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Alargue mi mano para tomar la suya con fuerza mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Hasta esa tarde supe con certeza lo que mi hermano sentía por Sora, y lo mucho que le había afectado su relación con Matt. Ahora yo estaba en la misma situación. Sin darnos cuenta ambos continuábamos creciendo entre lágrimas y risas.

Durante las últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno T.K estaba todo el tiempo con Ayumi, aunque no me ignoraba, era como si lo hiciera. Saori se distancio un poco, al ver sus ojos lo que me mostraban no era rencor hacia mí, sino remordimiento, tal vez por la plática tan abrupta que sostuvimos días atrás. Por esa razón yo siempre me mantenía cerca de Davis y sus amigos, y después de todo aproveche ese tiempo a su lado cuando recordé que el próximo año escolar ya no estaría en esta escuela.

Estas vacaciones eran de las más lentas que había tenido en toda mi corta vida, incluso este día, veinticuatro de diciembre, lucia desolador. Rogaba porque algo, lo que fuera, me sacara de tal aburrimiento, entonces fue cuando algún ser, probablemente el dios del digimundo, me escucho, y mi digivice comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente me incorpore en el sillón, después escuche a mi hermano salir de su cuarto y correr a la sala para mostrarme el sonido del digivice en sus manos. Nos miramos con asombro. De un momento a otro ya habíamos tomado el metro para dirigirnos al lugar que señalaba el aparato; un parque cerca de la torre de Tokyo. No fue hasta que estábamos a escasos metros de la torre cuando recordamos a nuestros amigos, pero decidimos informarles hasta que llegáramos, nos sorprendimos al ver a Joe e Izzy junto a un árbol del parque. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás; Sora, Mimi, Matt y T.K, Davis, Ken, Yolei, y Cody. Todos con una alegría en sus rostros difícil de expresar. Nos sentamos en círculo recordando viejos tiempos, y esperando ansiosamente que ocurriera algo.

Cuando el ánimo de todos empezaba a decaer observamos atónitos la luz amarilla que apunto al cielo repentinamente. El digivice de T.K, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado, emanaba esa luz, fue el primero en brillar, le siguieron los demás, uno a uno hasta que todos lo hicieron. La luz se volvió enceguecedora en cuestión de segundos, luego se cortó y dejo de ascender a las estrellas. Observe aquel panorama arriba de mi con desolación, pero al bajar la mirada encontré frente a mí una esfera de luz que flotaba. La tome entre mis manos, busque algo dentro de ella, y no pude evitar alejar mi rostro cuando de la nada apareció la imagen de Gatomon saludándome. Escuchaba su voz muy lejana, así que pegue mi oído.

-Feliz navidad Kari, no podíamos quedarnos aquí son decírselos, por eso le pedimos ayuda al señor Gennai. Te quiero Kari, nos veremos muy pronto- dijo Gatomon con la voz que tanto extrañaba escuchar.

Sabía que ella me podía escuchar perfectamente, por ello hable tanto como pude, para decirle cuanto la quería y extrañaba. Velozmente eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, todos mis amigos poseían una esfera como la mía, aunque de distinto color. Algunos se rompían a carcajadas como T.K o Tai, y otros sonreían y lloraban al mismo tiempo como Mimi.

La imagen de Gatomon se volvía cada vez más borrosa, le suplique que se quedara más tiempo, leí en sus labios un gentil "lo siento" antes de que desapareciera por completo junto a la esfera. Las estrellas que posaban solo para nosotros en aquel cielo de invierno tomaron un brillo especial que tintineaba al ritmo de nuestros corazones.

-Kari…feliz navidad- dijo una suave voz que se levantó como una brisa.

-Feliz navidad T.K- respondí devolviéndole el gesto con la misma calidez.

つづく...


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Woli! Ya reviví, esta vez sí tarde muuuuuuuuchisimo en actualizar, lo siento mucho estuve ocupada haciendo…en realidad no hice nada. Esta vez les traigo un capitulo narrado por, chan , chan, chan, Takeru (siiiiii) gracias a yanet****.rojas.77**** y a **sslove ****sus comentarios me impulsaron a, de una vez por todas, escribir desde la perspectiva de T.K. Bueno, ya los dejo leer.****

CAPITULO 14

Odaiba, la ciudad que siempre ha permanecido en mi mente, por fin regrese a ella. El sol brillaba inusualmente, invitándome a sonreír sin razón aparente. Tire las cobijas sobre mí para abrirme paso hacia el uniforme gris colgado en el armario. No me lo había probado de nuevo desde que los compramos, supongo que no habrá problemas. Una vez que termine de vestirme mi estómago pedía a gritos comida, a pesar de que era muy temprano, así que corrí a la cocina para preparar algo. En ocasiones como esta las enseñanzas de mi hermano salen a relucir como nunca. Aunque solo se trate de huevo con jamón, huevos revueltos, o cualquier otro platillo no muy difícil de hacer cuyo principal ingrediente sea; el huevo.

-Takeru, déjame llevarte a la escuela- dijo mi madre sentándose conmigo a la mesa, esbozando una sonrisa que no podía ignorar.

-Está bien pero, ¿tu trabajo?

-No te preocupes por eso, en la noche adelante algo y lo que me falta lo terminare en la oficina.

Mi madre tenía cierto complejo debido a que, por su trabajo, nunca podía acompañarme el primer día de escuela, siempre le surgían montones y montones de tareas, y eso se repetía todos los años. Pero esta vez hizo todo lo posible por no tener algún impedimento, lo note en la resolución de sus ojos.

Durante todo el camino mamá se la pasó preguntándome si me sentía nervioso, o preocupado por la nueva escuela…yo hubiese querido dale un discurso para tranquilizarla, pero no me dejaba hablar. Pero, de un momento a otro deje de escuchar su voz, me percaté de que el carro se había detenido.

-Dios, ¿qué te paso ahora?

-¿Necesitas ayuda mamá?- pregunte bajando del auto para ir a donde ella estaba.

-No, no, está bien, acabo de hablar para que mande una grúa, pero tú puedes irte o tendrás problemas en la escuela.

-De ninguna forma te dejare sola, me quedare contigo.

Paso alrededor de una hora hasta que llegaron por el auto. Antes de irme mi madre me lleno de abrazos y algunos pequeños sollozos.

-Ten cuidado hijo- me tomo de los hombros-. Por cierto, salúdame a Hikari, y a los demás, claro.

Rápidamente le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo. El tema que durante el último mes trate de evitar, mi madre lo había sacado a flote. Así es, por todos los medios me entretuve para pensar lo menos posible en aquella persona que siempre, no importa donde este, vuelve a mi mente llenándola por completo. Hoy, después de más de un año, volveré a ver a Yagami Hikari, mi mejor amiga, y eso me aterraba. ¿Cómo podría volver a ver esos ojos sin ocultar mis sentimientos? Definitivamente para ella será muy sorpresivo, pues no le informe de mi transferencia a la escuela que ella asiste…junto con Davis. ¡Davis!, es verdad, él siempre ha estado a su lado, tal vez incluso a Kari ya no le importe mi presencia, tal vez, cuando me vea llegar, por educación simplemente me salude como a cualquier otra persona, y después gire su rostro hacia su fiel acompañante. En mi mente pasaban infinidad de escenarios distintos sobre ese encuentro, y todos esos pensamientos terminaron por marearme un poco, obligándome a sentar en un pequeño parque que se cruzó en mi camino. Suspire tantas veces, que llegue a pensar que en cualquier instante dejaría de respirar.

Observe a las personas que pasaban frente a mí, inconscientemente buscaba en todas el rostro que siempre me trae de cabeza, y en medio de mi misión vi a un chico que conocía a la perfección. Motomiya Davis caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparentemente estaba bailando. El chico percibió mi mirada, volteo e inmediatamente note como su piel cobraba un color pálido. Sin saludarme, siguió caminando con la vista clavada en mí, como si quisiera asegurarse de mi existencia en la banca. Al estar a una distancia considerable, comenzó a correr tan rápido que lo perdí en segundos. Reí para mis adentros por la reacción tan graciosa de mi amigo.

Observe mi reloj, abrí los ojos tanto como pude al notar que aun podía llegar a la escuela. Creo que mi madre me traía demasiado temprano a la escuela. Resople con cansancio, decidido a quedarme más tiempo en el parque, simplemente para calmar los nervios que me estaban destrozando. Pasando un tiempo indefinido me levante de esa banca para iniciar mi caminata al colegio.

Llegue a la que sería mi nueva escuela. Busque instintivamente entre las ventanas que daban hacia el patio, la cabellera castaña que siempre aparecía en mis sueños, me sobresalte al encontrarme no solo con su cabello, sino también con sus bellos ojos que me hicieron temblar en cuanto los vi. Kari tenía su vista clavada en el patio que yo estaba por cruzar, al parecer aun no me veía, se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Golpee mis piernas para despabilarlas y camine a los casilleros. Un poco desconcertado por mi primer contacto con ella comencé a cambiar mis zapatos negros por los blancos, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué saltara de la ventana y corriera hacia mis brazos? Tan congelado estaba en mis pensamientos que apenas y escuche las pequeñas pisadas que se detuvieron a mi lado.

-T.K

Escuche esa voz, la misma que siempre llega a mi cuando me siento perdido. Voltee lentamente hasta chocar con sus ojos. No pude evitar sonreírle después de embelesarme, una vez más, con su rostro, inevitablemente dije lo que durante tanto tiempo retuve en mi cabeza: "Kari".

Ella inmediatamente me devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose. Tuve que resistir para no abrazarla en ese momento, lo que menos deseaba era arruinar la perfecta imagen que me estaba regalando. Intercambiamos algunas palabras hasta que se ofreció a llevarme a mi salón. Por sus sonrisas juguetonas pensé que no estaba en la misma clase que yo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor a la que puedo expresar cuando la vi sentada a pocos lugares del mío. Eso me alegro, la tendría cerca de mí, la vería todos los días sin necesidad de generar pretextos absurdos para verla. El día transcurrió monótonamente, omitiendo mi presentación ante el grupo. Recogí mis cosas y decidí esperar a Kari en la salida. Me recargue en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada de la escuela, para que desde ese punto pudiese ver a Kari al pasar. Pero un visitante inesperado llego antes a mi encuentro.

-Hola- salude alzando la mano.

-Takeru- esbozo una sonrisa que me pareció sincera, y levanto una mano para chocarla contra la mía.

-Siento que te estabas escondiendo de mí.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no- agito sus manos de un lado a otro-. Solo estaba un poco ocupado.

-Déjame adivinar…ese asunto tiene algo que ver con, ¿Kari?- solté de repente con una ligera molestia que trate de ocultar.

-Tan listo como siempre Takeru, así es, y eso me recuerda lo que venía a decirte- su rostro cambio a una seriedad que pocas veces le había visto-. Parece que entraste demasiado tarde al juego, te llevo una gran ventaja.

-Entonces si llegue tarde- enfrente su mirada dirigiéndole una sonrisa-, ¿eso significa que tu sales con ella? Solo eso evitaría que yo esté a su lado, de otra forma no me apartare, hasta que Kari me lo pida.

Las palabras con cierto tono soez que le dirigí a mi adversario hicieron que se saliera de control. Sus ojos despidieron una ira incontrolable tomándome por el cuello. Su agarre era firme, no pensaba soltarme hasta propinarme el golpe que tanto ansiaba. Pensé que lo haría, hasta que ambos escuchamos una voz que, momentáneamente, debilito su fuerza.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo apresuradamente.

-No es nada- le respondió Davis, con la mirada aun fija sobre mí.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces suéltalo- exclamo con tranquilidad. Davis no me dejaría ir tan fácil, pero, como lo esperaba, después de escuchar la voz suplicante de Kari me dejo libre sin protestar.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa- trate de calmar con mis palabras la preocupación de sus ojos.

-Eso no importa, T.K, no importa quién lo inicio.

-Disculpa por esto, Kari- hablo Davis con verdadera culpa en su voz.

-No te lamentes Davis, solo, quisiera saber ¿Por qué peleaban?

-Realmente no era nada, no te atormentes por ello, tu sabes, son cosas de hombres, cosas banales, ¿cierto?- le dirigí a mi amigo una mirada de complicidad que tardo un poco en procesar.

-S…Si, no te alarmes Kari.

Kari dio unos pasos hacia la salida dispuesta a dejarnos solos después de evitar mi posible muerte. Davis la observo con melancolía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió corriendo antes que ella.

-¿Te lastimo?- Kari se acercó a mí, desconcertada por la huida del chico.

-No, pero, es más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

Después de que ella lanzara un suspiro caminamos uno al lado del otro para regresar a casa, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Oye, Kari, ¿Cómo has estado estos años?

-Bien, supongo, el semestre pasado entre a las porristas porque les faltaban personas, apoyamos al club de basquetbol, me hizo recordarte- sonrió grácilmente.

-Qué mala suerte. Pero este año el club de basquetbol contara de nuevo con tus ánimos, ¿verdad? Me gustaría verte con uniforme de porrista.

Dije sin antes analizar mis palabras, provocando un leve sonrojo en mi acompañante, y justo cuando iba decirme algo, al doblar la esquina, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo por estrellarse con alguien. Corrí a ella para preguntarle como estaba, pero en lugar de una respuesta recibí un grito de su parte que no era para mí, "Hermano", eso fue lo que dijo, provocando que girara hacia aquel chico. Él no había notado mi presencia hasta después de unos segundos, me observo con cierta curiosidad y acto seguido su voz estallo pronunciando mi nombre. Conversamos animadamente de cosas triviales que ni siquiera recuerdo bien, pero el encontrarme con el chico que alguna vez nos lidero en aquel mundo me hizo sentir más nostálgico. Entre tanto, al observar mi reloj, recordé que debía llegar a casa para preparar la comida en la ausencia de mi madre, así que me despedí de ambos hermanos y salí corriendo.

Entre a casa saltando de alegría sin percatarme de la silueta que estaba en el sillón.

-¿Te paso algo interesante hoy, Takeru?- dijo mi hermano reprimiendo una risa.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá me pidió que viniera a verte porque va llegar muy noche, y de paso también me dijo que te cocinara algo. Por eso traje a alguien.

Señalo a la cocina con una risa que mostraba orgullo. Ahí estaba una chica pelirroja que me sonreía amablemente. Nunca he terminado de comprender como es que termino siendo la novia de mi hermano, el siendo tan irresponsable, pero que puedo hacer.

-¡Sora!- corrí infantilmente hacia ella para abrazarla provocando molestia en Matt.

-Takeru- grito a mis espaldas.

-Hola T.K, has crecido bastante, tal vez seas más alto que Matt- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Después de aquel gesto regrese al lado mi hermano para esperar a la bella cocinera. Esa noche cene al lado de esos dos, fue un momento muy familiar, muy cálido, recordé los días en que me sentaba a la mesa para comer junto a toda mi familia, cuando estaba unida. Esos días no volverían, pero serian reemplazados por otros como este. Se retiraron hasta altas horas de la noche. Aunque Matt aún tenía que dejar a Sora en su casa.

Con el estómago lleno me deje caer en la cama para dormir al fin. La última imagen que recuerdo haber visto fue la sonrisa de Kari que tanto añoraba, Kari... ¿Podre al fin demostrarte lo que siento?

-Takeru, ya me voy al trabajo, ten cuidado- dijo mi madre golpeando mi puerta-. ¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí, ya termine de vestirme, y ya tengo mi almuerzo en la mochila, me levante temprano.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No- respondí al instante-. No, gracias mamá, prefiero caminar.

No quería pasar por algo como el día de ayer. Salí en la compañía de mi madre hasta la salida y después nos separamos. El viento de la mañana refresco mi mente, pero solo hasta que llegue a la escuela. Inevitablemente los nervios que ayer me dominaban aparecieron de nuevo al estar frente al salón, detrás de esa puerta, probablemente ya se encontraba Kari, me trague todo el susto que se acumulaba lentamente en mi garganta y entre. Lo primero que vi fue a ella, estaba atenta a su libreta, ladeaba un poco la cabeza así que me acerque. Me pregunto sobre algunos apuntes, me senté a su lado y comencé a explicarle calmadamente. Nuestra grata compañía se vio interrumpida por dos voces que gritaban mi nombre abriendo la puerta del aula bruscamente. Eran Izzy y Mimi, sus rostros llenos de impaciencia me recordaron a los niños que solía conocer, sin embargo, ya no eran unos niños. Izzy era más alto, tanto que incluso sobrepasaba a Mimi. Por otro lado, Mimi tenía el cabello largo, y sus facciones eran mucho más maduras. Me acerque a ellos, iniciando así una conversación, Kari se unos unió después. Izzy comento que saliéramos, siendo secundado por la chica de ojos color miel. Cuando todos estábamos de acuerdo Kari dijo que no podía por algunos pendientes. Aun así los otros dos decidieron seguir adelante con los planes ante la insistencia de mi castaña amiga.

El timbre sonó, y Kari nos acompañó hasta la salida.

-T.K, ¿estás bien?- pregunto una angustiada Mimi.

-Ah…si, tranquila.

-Si quieres acompañar a Kari no hay problema, saldremos otro día.

Dijo Izzy, guiñándome un ojo, en lo más profundo agradecí las palabras que el pelirrojo acababa de pronunciar.

-Gracias, lo siento chicos, nos vemos…en verdad lo siento- grite a mis amigos puesto que yo ya había empezado a correr en dirección contraria.

Corrí hacia donde había visto a Kari desparecer, menciono algo de una cena, por ello supuse que pasaría a alguna tienda cercana. A lo lejos divise una tienda, y después a ella, pero había algo extraño. Detuve mi andar al notar a un chico frente a Kari, sujetándola con cierta descortesía y desdén. Camine con la respiración agitada hacia ellos tratando de controlar la furia indescriptible que comenzaba a dominarme, pero no sirvió de mucho al oír las siguientes palabras: "En ese caso, te acompañare para que no te castiguen". En ese momento no pude soportarlo más y con un solo movimiento aparte la mano de Kari de aquel sujeto.

-Disculpa, pero yo la acompañare- dije tomando la delicada mano de quien empuje detrás de mí.

El agresor se negaba a irse, hasta que noto la ira que despedían mis ojos, alce la voz más de lo normal logrando así que huyera con excusas tontas.

-Tranquila, deja de temblar- dije en voz baja.

Gire hacia ella, no pudiendo resistir más, abrazándola fuertemente sin intención de soltarla. Necesitaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca como ahora, el temblor de su cuerpo me hizo temblar a mí también.

-Descuida, yo…nunca soltare la mano que sostengo.

Volví a susurrar, ocultando de mil maneras el dolor de mi voz al darme cuenta de la frágil silueta que poseía en mis brazos. Siempre la he protegido, pero a veces siento que mi presencia no hace más que causarle problemas. Sus lágrimas mojan mi pecho, haciendo crecer la pesadez de mi corazón.

Un impulso vuelve a aparecer ante mí, lo siento, Kari, lo siento mucho...la aparto de mi de la forma menos abrupta que encuentro. Sin darme cuenta su rostro ya está entre mis manos. Deseo tocar esos labios, quiero que solo sean míos. Ignorando el frenético palpitar de mi corazón acerco su rostro cada vez más. Me prometí no hacer esto hasta que tú me lo pidieras, pero no puedo más, Kari…lo siento.

**P.D: El próximo capítulo volverá a ser narrado por T.K :D gomen si se les hace aburrido...Mata ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Wihiiiiiiiiii! Termine este capítulo, de nuevo será narrado por T.K y…bueno, espero que no les aburra :D **

CAPITULO 15

"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"… ¿seré capaz de hacerle justicia a ese poema? En realidad no lo sé, y tampoco sé porque llego a mi mente aquella frase, justo en este momento. Tengo miedo, no quiero pensar en lo que pasara después de esto, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?, ¿es bueno dejarme llevar por mis impulsos? Creo, que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, los latidos de mi corazón ya no pararan aunque deje de respirar, y mis labios no retrocederán, no ahora que están tan cerca de probar aquella tentación divina.

Un segundo antes de que nuestros labios se toquen por primera vez, escucho pasos a mis espaldas. Rápidamente ambos nos apartamos, veo en sus ojos, que aún permanecen cristalinos por las lágrimas, cierto pudor parecido al que comienza a invadirme. Volteo para observar a quien irrumpió nuestro momento. Lo primero que vi fue una cabellera roja, nos miraba a Kari y a mí con cierta vergüenza. Corrí a ella como el día de ayer para abrazarla, fingiendo que era la primera vez que me encontraba con la chica. Su sorpresa se hizo evidente para mí y solo pudo mascullar un simple "hola", lo que quería decir era "Nos vimos ayer T.K". Aunque el abrazo fue sincero, después de todo, probablemente me salvo de cometer un grave error, ¿cierto?

Cuando deje libre a mi amiga su vista se clavó en Kari, para después dejarla estática en nosotros dos. Pregunto que hacíamos ahí, y ambos, como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, balbuceamos cosas sin sentido hasta que dijimos que solo habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosas. Después tome las bolsas que Kari llevaba y me adelante algunos pasos dejando atrás a las dos chicas que susurraban cosas muy difíciles de comprender. Pero no me importaba eso, lo único que traía en la cabeza era el rostro de Kari tan cerca de mí, su respiración, sus ojos cerrados. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sora, me detuve para esperarlas. Iniciamos una conversación algo trivial acerca del festival deportivo, y aunque me concentre en prestar atención en sus palabras mi mente esta en otro lado. Evito la mirada de Kari porque mis ojos se dirigen inevitablemente a su boca, sin embargo no la puedo esquivar por mucho tiempo. Para mi fortuna la persona que siempre me trae en este trance se despidió y no pude evitar sentir un ligero alivio, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo.

-Dime, T.K, cuando yo llegue, ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa extraña.

-No…no- solo logre repetir la respuesta que ya había dado.

-¿Sabes?, será mejor que te apresures o "D" se te va adelantar, arriésgate antes de que él llegue para confundir a Kari- dijo con cierta nostalgia en su voz, tal vez por recordar lo que paso entre ella, Tai y mi hermano hace tiempo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, es más, no sé quién es ese tal "D". Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Y así, sin decir una palabra me aparte de Sora para encaminarme a casa. Obviamente sabía quién era el tal "D", Davis, reconozco el miedo que siempre, de alguna u otra forma, siempre ha plantado en mí, sus ojos me lo han dicho infinidad de veces, al ver a Kari de la misma forma que yo. Sin darme cuanta comienzo a correr cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos, me doy cuenta de que frente a mi hay una persona, pero me es imposible frenar, solo escucho el estruendo de mi cuerpo al caer sobre la silueta, y un pequeño grito que me informa, que a quien estoy aplastando es una chica.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída- dice sin una pizca de molestia, a pesar de la posición en la que se encuentra.

-Discúlpame tu a mí, no debí correr de esa forma tan abrupta- digo al tiempo que me levanto extendiéndole mi mano para levantarla.

Al tenerla frente a mi recuerdo vagamente haber visto sus ojos verdes en algún lado, su cabellera negra confirma mis sospechas.

-¿¡Ichinose!? Eres tú, lo siento, lo siento, espero que esto no repercuta en mi expediente- la chica a la que acababa de arrollar era la representante de la clase, Kari me lo había mencionado.

-¿De qué hablas Takaishi? Eso fue un accidente. Pero, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

-¿De qué se trata?- su sonrisa me decía que no era algo bueno.

-Lo sabrás mañana, por ahora te dejare con la duda, me tengo que ir.

Dibujo una sonrisa algo...maliciosa, estaba por irse cuando me di cuenta que su rodilla estaba sangrando.

-Espera delegada- se detuvo ante mi llamado-. Tu rodilla, tienes sangre.

Ella observo al lugar que le había indicado, palideciendo al instante. Saque de mi mochila una vendita que siempre me ponía mamá por si me lastimaba jugando basquetbol, y acercándome la coloque en su herida, un poco apenado.

-Gra…Gracias Takaishi- apenas y pudo articular esas palabras.

Me dedico una mirada de sorpresa con su rostro ligeramente ruborizado. Nos despedimos y partimos por caminos diferentes.

Al día siguiente, decidido a controlar por completo mis impulsos cuando estuviera cerca de Kari, salí de casa para ir nuevamente a la escuela, anhelando la tranquilidad que siempre se vivía en el salón una vez adentro. Pero me encontré con todo lo contrario, al pasar por cada pasillo lo único que escuchaba eran gritos y más gritos, cuando llegue a mi respectivo salón no fue la excepción, incluso podría decir que era el lugar de donde salía más ruido. Abrí la puerta determinado a llegar hasta mi lugar libre de todo el bullicio, pero un grito me tomo desprevenido, desvaneciendo mi idea.

-¡Takeru!- grito Ichinose -, ¿quieres unirte al equipo de basquetbol? Solo nos falta uno.

-¿Yo?- por su mirada de complicidad comprendí que eso era lo que no me había dicho ayer, dejándome en suspenso-. Está bien, si no le molesta a nadie.

-Perdón por no mencionarte esto ayer-dijo una vez que me acerque.

-Descuida, me gusta el basquetbol.

-¿De verdad? Qué suerte, pensé que te molestarías.

-Para nada, por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu rodilla?- pregunte recordando el incidente del día anterior.

-Mucho mejor, solo fue un raspón, gracias- sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno Ichinose, te ayudare con este alboroto.

-De acuerdo, tú puedes escribir los nombres en la pizarra- me entrego un plumón, y después, con algo de pena agacho la cabeza-. Oye, ¿te importa que te llame Takeru?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces, tu puedes llamarme Ayumi.

-¿Eh? No podría hacer eso, sería como llamarle por su nombre al presidente- solté una carcajada que termino por contagiarla a ella.

Mientras escribía los nombres que mi jefa me indicaba, de reojo observaba a la chica castaña que se encontraba alejada del bullicio. Desde este punto la podía observar tanto como quisiera sin que ella se percatara, y eso, internamente me hacía muy feliz. De repente mis ojos volvieron a ver a Kari, pero mi vista fue obstruida por un chico de tez morena llevándosela de la mano. Quería salir corriendo tras ellos, pero no podía abandonar la tarea que estaba haciendo. El timbre para iniciar las clases sonó y ellos aún no regresaban. Minutos antes de que el profesor llegara cruzaron la puerta, ambos lucían desorientados, me atrevería a decir que Kari se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Así transcurrió el resto del día, sentía en el aire los secretos que los tres guardábamos, difíciles aun de asimilar por cuenta propia, en algún momento uno de nosotros trataría de huir, y la primera en hacerlo fue Kari, al no asistir la mañana siguiente a clases.

Aquella mañana me había levantado con una energía sorprendente por una extraña razón. Pero al llegar al salón no vi a Kari, Davis llego después que yo y me saludo como siempre lo hacía. Ambos permanecimos juntos hasta que sonó la campana, esperando con impaciencia a que pareciera la misma persona. Pero nunca llego. Mi preocupación no podía crecer más, así que a la mitad de la primera clase salí del salón con el pretexto de que me sentía mal. Cuando estaba por cruzar la salida de la escuela sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde más he de ir, Davis? A buscar a Kari- respondí con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta detuvo todo pensamiento en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué la buscaba? ¿Exactamente que le iba decir en cuanto la viera?

-No tienes porque poner esa cara de asustado Takeru- sonrió burlonamente-. Corre, corre tan rápido como puedas para encontrarla porque yo…le confesé mis sentimientos, ayer.

-Tu… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, no le permití que lo hiciera hasta que lo pensara seriamente, pero creo que se tomó mis palabras muy en serio.

-Me tengo que ir.

Corrí dejando atrás a mi compañero. Tenía que encontrarla y rápido, saque mi digivice para que fuera mi guía. Davis, mi rival silencioso estaba un paso adelante, pero gracias a él mi mente estaba más despejada que nunca. El digivice me indicaba un lugar; el parque Kaihin. Mis piernas no se atrevieron a detenerse ni un segundo hasta llegar al lugar. Rodee el parque hasta toparme con ella, ahí estaba, frente a mí, aunque ella no reflejaba mucha alegría, más bien era, miedo.

Su rostro se tranquilizó un poco cuando le sonreí, pero no fue suficiente, cuando le pregunte porque había faltado empezó a correr hacia una banca. Definitivamente estaba evitando hablar conmigo. Mientras permanecíamos allí, sentados, observando el mar, decidí romper el silencio, no sin antes tratar de ordenar las palabras que desde hace mucho habían permanecido guardadas bajo llave en mi corazón.

-Faltaste, porque, ¿te sentías mal?

-Algo así, no me sentía con mucha energía para asistir a clases- dijo, evadiendo mis ojos, fingiendo observar un barco.

-Kari, durante mucho tiempo, me he preguntado si debo o no decirte esto- comencé a hablar controlando el temblor de mi voz-, y creo que llegue a una conclusión, llego la hora, Kari, yo…

-¡No lo digas!- me detuvo con un grito que me dejo aturdido-. Por favor detente, creo saber lo que dirás, pero no lo hagas, no ahora, o mi confusión crecerá hasta que ya no sea capaz de controlarla.

-Ya veo…- resople melancólicamente-, así que, Davis lo hizo antes que yo, ¿me equivoco?- no entiendo porque dije eso si era algo que yo ya sabía, tal vez era porque en el fondo quería creer que mi amigo había mentido y solo lo había dicho para desanimarme.

Me levante con la poca energía que tenía, tratando de soportar el nudo que estaba por asfixiarme.

-No importa a quien de los dos elijas, te seguiré cuidando, y no importa cuánto sufra, yo, procurare no apagar nunca la luz de tus ojos- fue lo último que le dije antes de retirarme.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí estaba por desmoronarse, eso era patético. Después de todo era mi culpa estar en semejante situación al querer proteger a Kari ocultando mis sentimientos. No tenía porque llorar. Mi mayor prioridad ahora era resguardar la felicidad de Kari, aunque esta significara estar al lado de Davis. No podía negar que verlos juntos me desgarraba, pero tampoco podía ocultar que él siempre lograba hacerla reír. Las peripecias de mi vida escolar apenas y comenzaban.

El tiempo transcurrió "normalmente" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el festival deportivo ya estaba ahí. El tiempo pasa rápido cuando tus heridas quieren sanar. Los días pasados estuvieron llenos de trabajo tanto para mí como para toda la clase, pero, en especial para una persona; Kari. Sin duda ella era la más ocupada de todos, Ichinose la traía de un lado al otro, incluso participaría en los relevos. Al no poder estar cerca de ella me la pasaba practicando, o ayudando a la representante de la clase en alguno que otro deber, logramos establecer una llana amistad durante este corto tiempo.

El megáfono anuncia la carrera de relevos, así que me dirigí hacia el patio para presenciar un hecho que no me perdería por nada del mundo, nunca he visto a la castaña correr, bueno, a excepción de aquel día en el Digimundo. Mientras camino hasta allí creo ver una pelota andante, creo que es mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que era Izzy, ¡imposible! El no vestiría algo así de ridículo.

Al parecer todo el alumnado esta extasiado, todos menos yo, y la persona a mi lado.

-Davis.

-Takeru.

Últimamente nuestras conversaciones se han vuelto algo, incomodas, llegando a ser hasta cierto punto llenas de seriedad y aparente madurez.

La pistola que indica el inicio de la carrera suena, salto un poco por el susto a lo que mi amigo responde con una carcajada. Mis compañeras eran buenas corriendo, pero yo solo esperaba a alguien. Pronto la vi aparecer, corriendo como si quisiera huir de ahí, por un breve momento, cuando corría de frente, creí que avanzaría hasta llegar a mí para detenerse en mis brazos. Los gritos que de repente estallaron me sacaron de mi letargo. Kari había llegado en primer lugar.

Al tratar de acercarme a ella no podía, mis amigos las estaban rodeando y no me dejaban ni a mí ni a Davis felicitarla, de repente toda la atención se centró en nosotros.

-Lo haremos, después de que ellos ganen también- dijo mi hermano señalándonos.

-Es verdad, me tengo que ir, pronto comenzara el partido contra los chicos de tercer grado- apenas y había recordado el partido.

Me aleje de todos para ir al gimnasio donde mis compañeros ya me estaban esperando, no trataron de ocultar su molestia lanzándome las pelotas después de unirme a ellos una vez cambiado. Comenzamos a practicar antes de iniciar el partido. Pero un chico cayó al piso repentinamente, al parecer tropezó con el balón. Siendo yo el capitán tenía que reemplazarlo por alguien o perderíamos, ¿pero quién? Mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando vi entrar a mis amigos. Camine a ellos para contarles lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no ha comenzado?- pregunto el más grande de nosotros. Joe.

-Un integrante se fracturo el pie durante el calentamiento, nos hace falta uno, perderemos por default.

Un silencio apabullante se generó en la cancha. Hasta que una voz se alzó.

-No perderemos, yo entrare por él.

La mirada de Davis me recordó porque era el líder en nuestras aventuras, hace algunos años. Le indique que me siguiera, ante la mirada atónita que tenían todos. Si, él era un fiasco en este deporte, pero no me quedaba nada más que confiar en su mirada llena de fuego y vigor.

つづく...

**Decidí cortarlo hasta aquí, pero prometo terminar con la narración de Takeru en el próximo para seguir con la historia, tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber el secreto detrás de su relación con Ayumi ¡gomen! Pero no tardare mucho en actualizar ^_^ Espero que puedan dejarme mi pan de cada día que son su bellos reviews :P jejeje ¡Mata ne!**

**Respuestas a mis lectores anónimos…o casi anónimos.**

**GiiMee: No te preocupes, no publicare un capitulo por año, gracias por lo de escritora aunque aún me queda muy corto, y disculpa si mis capítulos son muy pequeños, es que cuando la inspiración me dice que llegue hasta ahí, pues yo le hago caso :P gracias por tu review…nos vemos.**

**Guest: ¿Por qué no me dejas algún nombre aunque sea para identificarte? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario e igualmente feliz año…aunque ya paso mucho así que, feliz…primer…semana del año. :)**

**sslove: Hola! Jeje, te agradezco que siempre me dejes un review, me alegra saber que no te aburrió el capítulo pasado (espero que este tampoco), espero seguir contando contigo hasta el final de mi fanfic. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Konniiiiiiichiwa! Fua, fua, regrese con capitulo doble, si no lo cortaba el capítulo quedaría muy largo, y tendría que omitir muchas partes que no quería, además ya no los quiero mortificar más con la relación de Ayumi y Takeru. Así que… ¡A leer!**

CAPITULO 16

-Se me ve muy bien este uniforme, ¿no crees Takeru?- dijo Davis con aires de grandeza.

-Claro, claro, ahora date prisa que las porristas están por terminar.

-Está bien, solo te advierto que Kari se va impresionar cuando me vea jugar- me lanzo una mirada desafiante-. ¿Tienes miedo?

-No seas infantil- lo tome del cuello y lo jale afuera de los vestidores-. Ni en mil años podrías superarme.

Le sonreí a mi amigo, cosa que no le agrado mucho. Una vez que llegamos el show de presentación ya había terminado, así que corrimos rápidamente con nuestro equipo para incorporarnos a ellos y tomar nuestro lugar. Un silbatazo, y el partido inicio. Siempre que jugaba basquetbol mi mente solo se podía concentrar en correr y dar pases adecuados en los momentos indicados, y cuando tenía la oportunidad de encestar lo hacía sin vacilar. Para mi sorpresa Davis contribuyo bastante, no anoto ningún punto, pero es como si lo hubiera hecho. Cuando tenía el balón buscaba a quien fuera para dárselo, aunque la mayoría de las veces apuntaba con su mirada hacia mí. Si no fuera por el habríamos perdido. El marcador nos favoreció rápidamente, aumentado así los gritos de nuestra clase.

Faltando el último cuarto mi concentración se desconectó un breve instante, voltee hacia las gradas y la vi, esos ojos café que siempre he observado, no me veían a mí, lo veían a él, a Davis. Seguí con la pelota en la mano, tratando de ordenar de nuevo mi mente, pero no funciono, en un segundo vi que Davis corrió en mi dirección desenfrenadamente, y delante estaba un chico que me provoco susto por un momento, era el mismo que había molestado a Kari. De la nada saco una pequeña navaja y se acercó con furia. Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue la mano de mi amigo interponerse, después todo fue borroso, caí al suelo y solo podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermano.

_Al abrir los ojos note que no estaba en un lugar conocido, ¿Qué lugar es? Nunca lo había visto, y sé que no es el Digimundo, tampoco el mar oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Quizá miles de años. Sin rumbo fijo comienzo a caminar por el denso bosque que me rodea, no escucho ningún ruido, ni siquiera de animales, el cielo azul es lo único que parece real. A lo lejos veo una tenue luz que me indica la salida, corro sin pensarlo, pero al salir no me encuentro con ninguna salida, solo era un pequeño faro, detrás de el hay un laberinto, tal vez si entro pueda encontrar la salida. Mis pies caminan con cierta inseguridad, el silencio me aturde, por lo menos me gustaría escuchar el aire. Sin darme cuenta llego al que parece ser el centro del laberinto, de repente escucho una pequeña voz que por un momento confundo con el viento. Su pequeño cuerpo se hace más grande hasta que lo alcanzo a ver por completo._

_-Patamon- digo acercándome a él._

_Sin embargo es como si no me escuchara, agitando sus alas pasa a un lado de mí, sonríe y sigue su camino hasta desaparecer._

_-Patamon, ¿Dónde estás?, no te vayas._

_Resignado continúo mi camino. Las paredes que me rodeaban se desvanecen, siendo sustituidas por un enorme campo lleno de flores blancas. Un árbol se alza estoicamente entre las plantas, debajo hay una persona. Su cabello castaño es inconfundible. Esta recargada grácilmente contra el frondoso árbol, tiene un vestido blanco que se agita con el viento que aún no logro escuchar. Su rostro gira para encontrarse con el mío, esbozando una sonrisa que refleja todo su ser._

_-Kari…_

_Mis piernas se quedan paralizadas, no me puedo mover. No me puedo acercar a ella. El árbol empieza a marchitarse ante mi impotencia, pero Kari sigue allí, inmóvil, parece estar esperando a alguien, ¿Seré yo?_

-¡Kari!

-Tranquilo, Kari está ahí, ¿ves?- dice Sora con delicadeza.

La chica permanece acostada a un lado de mí. Todo fue un sueño, con seguridad sé que este no lo es, por una simple razón, percibo la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes mareado?- pregunta Joe, el futuro medico.

Solo asiento.

-Matt casi mata a ese chico, es bueno que la herida no fue tan grave como todos pensábamos. Davis estuvo aquí hace un momento, pero seguías durmiendo- exclamo Izzy mientras jugaba con el control de la televisión en la enfermería.

-Si no fuera por el tu estarías perdido ¿sabes? Aunque Kari estaba muy enojada y…

-¡Mimi!- reprimió la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hizo Kari?- pregunte, sin darme cuenta toque mi cabeza por una pequeña punzada.

-Nada, es solo que, ella se alteró, y comenzó a gritarle diciendo que él te había lastimado.

-No fue Davis.

-Lo sabemos, pero es mejor que tú hables de eso con ella, por ahora nosotros ya debemos irnos. ¡Matt, ya puedes dejar pasar a Tai!

Con las palabras de Joe, Izzy y Sora se despidieron de mí regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Has despertado T.K, tuve que salir porque Tai estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Bien, debemos irnos- dijo mi hermano dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… y Takeru, más te vale que no vuelves a decir algo así y si lo haces tienes que pedir primero su mano.

-¡Taichi! Deja de molestarlo, despídete bien y ya vámonos- mi hermano golpeo con suavidad mi frente y se marchó. El moreno tardo un poco más, le dio un beso a su hermana antes de salir, y volvió a mirarme como si quisiera matarme.

No sé lo que dije mientras dormía, pero supongo que no fue nada bueno, al menos para Tai. Mis amigos se fueron, dejándome a solas con quien dormía a mi lado, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, observo la ventana y parecía estar desorientada.

-Dormiste más que yo- dije débilmente para que se diera cuenta del lugar en el que estaba.

-T.K, ¿estás bien?

-No te asustes, solo me duele un poco, ese chico esta demente.

-¿Quién fue?- esa era la pregunta que esperaba, pero no pensé que llegara tan rápido.

-Oh, sí, mientras tu dormías vinieron Izzy, Mimi, Sora y Joe, me contaron lo que le dijiste a Davis, pero no fue el, jamás lo haría, fue el chico que te había molestado, de la nada se acercó a mí y saco una pequeña navaja que ocultaba, de no ser por Davis que interpuso su mano quien sabe si seguiría yo aquí.

Bajo la vista, consternada por lo que acababa de contarle, el movimiento ansioso de sus manos delataba la culpa por su pequeño desliz, que seguramente hirió de una forma grave a mi amigo. Opte por cambiar de tema y preguntarle acerca de lo que me había dicho Tai, pero ella tampoco lo sabía. Después, con la ayuda de Kari, bajamos al patio central para ver la fogata. Todos ahí estaban realmente contentos, se miraban unos a otros con inseguridad, entonces recordé una leyenda que me comento un compañero de la clase. Sonreí discretamente, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, pero fui interrumpido por Izzy y Mimi.

La música comenzó a sonar haciendo que todos en breves momentos estuvieran alrededor del fuego, el pensamiento que había perdido volvió a mí al ver el rostro de Kari iluminado por las llamas, sus ojos tomaron un curioso color rojo que me hizo estremecer por un instante, para luego contemplarlo como siempre lo hacía. Estaba decidió a preguntar, pero nuevamente fui interrumpido.

-Takeru, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Ah?, por supuesto…Kari, nos vemos.

Mi plan se arruino en cuestión de segundos. Me aleje, dejando a la persona que momentos atrás me tenía embelesado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Takeru?

-Si…sí, estoy bien, no fue nada grave.

-Que bien- resoplo con alegría-. Estuviste fantástico en el partido, felicidades.

-Gracias Ichinose, pero no lo hice yo solo- desvié la vista al lugar en el que había dejado a Kari, ya no estaba sola, Davis estaba con ella-. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-¡Ah!, eso, pues veras es algo trivial…

¿Por qué siempre la tengo que dejar sola? No importa lo que haga siempre es lo mismo, yo me alejo, y él llega como todo un héroe a rescatarla. Siempre…siempre será así.

-¿Takeru?- una mano atraviesa mi vista.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído, ¿Qué decías?

Ichinose nota el aturdimiento en mis ojos, voltea a la fogata y vuelve a posar la vista en mí esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-Nada, nada, después te digo, por ahora vamos a bailar ¿sí?

Sin escuchar mi respuesta me toma de la muñeca jalándome hacia el mar de parejas. Busco instintivamente una cabellera castaña y noto que ya no está por ningún lado. Mi cuerpo se crispa al escuchar la voz de Davis detrás de mí, y después la de Kari. Al parecer la gran fogata ha surtido efecto en nuestros corazones, pero no de la manera que yo esperaba.

El día por fin ha terminado. Espere a que llegaran por Ichinose para que pudiera irme yo. Al salir de la escuela me doy cuenta de que todos cambiamos. Veo lágrimas, escucho risas, nada es seguro en la vida, eso dicen los susurros de mi interior.

-Bienvenido, ¿Cómo te fue?- escucho la voz de mi madre al entrar a casa. Sale de su recamara para recibirme pero se queda paralizada al ver la venda que rodea parte de mi cabeza-, ¿Qué…te paso?

-Me caí durante el partido.

-Pero que despistado, de seguro te distrajiste por ver a Hikari.

-¡Mamá, no fue por eso!- sentí como me sonrojaba, provocándole una risa incontrolable-. Estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Deje atrás la risa de mi rubia madre para adentrarme en mi recamara. Me tumbe en la cama olvidándome de la herida sobre mi nuca, no era nada en comparación al extraño desasosiego que se formaba en mi pecho al recordar la imagen de Kari y Davis bailando. De una forma imperceptible, sentía como nuestros destinos se iban separando, ¿hacia dónde irían?


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Pensé que con lo del día de ayer tenía suficiente, pero no, ahora estoy sentado en un autobús rumbo a Nara, y con la persona que me vuelve cada día más loco. Afortunadamente traje un libro conmigo y eso evita que los dos hablemos, porque estoy seguro que ella tampoco lo quiere hacer. No cabe duda, "Cuanto más quieres a alguien... más inseguro te vuelves. Por eso empiezas a querer a la persona sólo para ti", justamente es lo que siento, ¿eso me hace egoísta? No quiero que Kari esté cerca de otra persona que no sea yo, antes no pensaba de esta forma, pero últimamente es lo que ronda mi cabeza. Al ver de reojo a mi acompañante noto que esta igual de incomoda, por eso trato de iniciar una conversación.

-Tendo no vino hoy, ¿te ha dejado sola?- le pregunto de la forma más natural posible.

-Se sentía mal- esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve de su boca.

El silencio vuelve a caer, pero ahora se quiebra por una risilla de la chica a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Nada, solo recordé algo.

El pequeño viaje por fin ha terminado y ahora si podre pensar un poco sin que sus ojos y aroma me distraigan. Pero claro, nada sale como lo planeas, tenía que pasar algo así. El profesor indico que nos reuniéramos en equipos de cuatro, y justamente teníamos que quedar al final Kari, Davis, Ichinose y yo. Con desgana por parte de todos avanzamos lentamente siguiendo a los demás, Kari y Davis se quedan atrás, mientras yo continúo acompañado de la representante de la clase.

-Oye, T.K, ¿sabes la historia de esta estatua?- me pregunta la ojiverde cuando estamos en el último templo por visitar.

-¿Tú la conoces?

-Si…un poco, mi padre me la contó hace mucho tiempo, mejor preguntémosle al guía, o al profesor.

Ella corre con vivacidad y acorrala al profesor con un sinfín de preguntas. Mi cabeza comienza a doler un poco, no fue buena idea no comer nada esta mañana. Al observar a la chica de cabello negro percibo en ella algo extraño, no sonríe como siempre, y su rostro parece cansado. Decido caminar hacia mis amigos que avanzan a su propio paso para preguntarles, en cuanto me acerco a ellos detienen su plática abruptamente.

-¿Te duele la cabeza, Takeru?- pregunta Davis con una preocupación que me desconcierta brevemente.

-Solo un poco, nada de qué preocuparse, gracias. De quien si deberíamos preocuparnos es de Ichinose.

-¿Ayumi?- dicen al unísono.

-¿No la han notado, extraña?

-Ella es extraña- dice Davis.

-Si hubiera algo raro ella nos lo diría ¿no crees?- esa suave voz que siempre me tranquiliza no logra hacerlo esta vez, tal vez por el tono en que lo dijo, ese tono tan apagado que no suele tener.

-Es verdad, pero espero que no sea nada.

El recorrido termino, y por fin tendríamos nuestras horas libres, nosotros decidimos deambular por la ciudad. Nara era una ciudad maravillosa, llena de templos por doquier que eran protegidos por imponentes árboles que parecían proteger a su pueblo desde tiempos remotos. Observe todo sin perder detalle alguno, olvidando por completo el hambre que me atormentaba.

-Tengo hambre- escuche la débil voz de Ichinose.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, Takeru y yo iremos a buscar un lugar para comer.

Davis y yo nos encaminamos en la importante misión, no hablamos mucho, solo intercambiábamos las palabras necesarias, encontramos un restaurant pequeño, parecía tener buena comida por el olor que salía de el, además de que era más barato que los que habíamos encontrado anteriormente, con una mirada que compartimos supimos que era el lugar adecuado. A paso lento pero firme, nos fuimos acercando a donde habíamos dejado a las chicas. Las busque pero no estaban ahí, la gente se disipo un poco y hasta ese momento me encontré con la mirada agobiada de Kari, después divise en sus piernas la frágil silueta de Ichinose.

Corrí antes que mi amigo con el corazón a punto de salirse de su lugar. Al llegar a ellas toque la frente de quien yacía acostada, tenía fiebre, no pude evitar asustarme al tiempo en que la cargaba con precaución. Davis me indico a donde teníamos que vernos con el profesor después de una llamada. Llegamos rápidamente a la calle y vimos un taxi. Subí con la chica en brazos olvidándome por completo de mis amigos.

El carro se detuvo en un hospital cerca de Odaiba. El profesor y yo nos sentamos en una pequeña sala, esperando a que el doctor saliera. No tardó mucho en aparecer, nos sonrió satisfactoriamente y nos dijo que podíamos pasar a verla. Yo fui el primero en entrar.

-Hola.

-Hola- me devolvió el saludo.

La voz quebradiza que salió de ella me hizo recordar a una niña, en el Digimundo, el día que enfermo gravemente y estuvo al borde de la muerte. Las mejillas rosadas de Ichinose por culpa de la fiebre formaron un nudo en mi garganta, no pude evitar imaginar a Kari en esa cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, no fue nada, sufro de insolación desde los cinco años, pero gracias a ti estoy bien- sus ojos verdes se nublaron, como si hubiesen perdido vida, y a pesar de su notable fragilidad me sonreía.

-¿Sabes, Takeru? Mi plan se salió de las manos, y no he podido evitarlo, tal vez si podía, pero no quise hacerlo.

-¿Plan?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me he enamorado de ti.

Gustar, amar ¿Por qué esas palabras a veces pueden causar tanto daño?

-Yo…lo siento, Ichinose, no puedo responder a tus sentimientos, de la forma que a ti te gustaría…lo siento.

-Desde un principio sabia tu respuesta, aun así, la quería escuchar- cubrió su rostro con la delgada sabana sobre su cuerpo.

-Ayumi…

-Gracias por escucharme Takeru, pero ahora quiero descansar antes de que papá llegue por mí.

Salí de la habitación con sigilo, tratando de ignorar los sollozos que se iban intensificando.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela no me moleste en saludar a mis compañeros, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por todas las cosas que me daban vueltas y vueltas. Me senté en mi butaca apoyando mi cabeza sobre ella, alrededor de mi escuchaba parloteo y rumores que prefería ignorar. ¿Ayumi estará bien?, ¿seguirá llorando? Ahora pienso que no fue buena idea dejarla sola, debí quedarme con ella. Entre mis pensamientos y mi falta de sueño veo como un chico se para en frente del salón.

-Eh…bueno, ahora no sé qué decir. Solo quería informarles que el próximo semestre ya no estaré aquí, con ustedes, pero fue grandioso el tiempo que pase en esta escuela, al lado de todos.

Davis, Davis se va de la escuela, mi primera reacción después de la sorpresa es ver a Kari, parece muy consternada por la noticia. Durante toda la clase no paro de verla, está más pensativa de lo normal. Al sonar el timbre del receso ella sale corriendo. Pensé en seguirla para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero preferí dejarla sola, tendrá muchas cosas en que pensar igual que yo. Salgo del aula suspirando todo el tiempo y me dirijo al pequeño patio de la escuela donde hay un árbol. Me siento una vez que llego dejándome llevar por los cánticos del viento, hasta que escucho que alguien me habla, un arbusto detrás de mí se mueve y me sobresalto de inmediato.

-Takeru- dice en un susurro, reconozco esa voz.

-¿Ayumi?

La chica hace acto de presencia saliendo cuidadosamente de su escondite. Esta vestida completamente de negro, incluso tiene unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando.

-Tenía que venir, es importante, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

Francamente me alegraba verla con ese estado de ánimo, considerando que apenas hace unas horas recibió un rechazo de mi parte.

-Escucha…veras- se sonrojo un poco-. Tengo un GRAN problema y de verdad, de verdad necesito tu ayuda. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Te dije que me tenías que hacer un favor, y no solo era lo de entrar al equipo de basquetbol, en realidad, es este.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunte aguantando la ansiedad.

-¡Sal conmigo!- ahogo un grito.

-¿Qué? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto ayer…

-Si, si, lo sé, pero- se detuvo para carraspear su cabeza y después proseguir-. Te tendré que explicar desde el principio. Hay un chico que siempre me me ha perseguido, ya no lo soporto, y pensé que si me inventaba un novio se alejaría de mí, no conozco a muchos chicos así que cuando te conocí fue como si me hubieras caído del cielo, decidí usarte pero no me atreví a decírtelo, conforme paso el tiempo me enamore de ti y, ya sabes el resto. El día de la fogata te pedí que bailáramos porque "él" se estaba acercando, perdón si te cause problemas con Yagami.

Hablo tan rápido que tuve que aguzar mi oído para comprenderla.

-De acuerdo, espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver Kari?

-Te gusta ¿no?

La situación se estaba volviendo incomoda.

-Como sea Takeru, ¿me ayudaras?

-Lo haré, pero, ¿estas segura de que no es un pretexto para salir conmigo?

-Bueno- alzo la vista al cielo-. La verdad si, la situación me ayudara a estar más tiempo contigo, pero lo del chico no es mentira. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie de esto, mucho menos a Yagami, solo tendrás que fingir cuando el se acerque.

Era la primera vez que conocía este lado tan sincero, y cínico a la vez, de la ojiverde, pero por alguna razón no llegaba a molestarme, era divertido.

-Bien, lo haré, solo si me dices quien es el chico misterioso.

-¡Demonios! Eso no- ante mi mirada inquisitiva decidió darse por vencida-. Bien, tu ganas, es…es…

-¿Quién?

El sonrojo de mi amiga aumento de repente, se acercó a mi oído de puntillas para susurrarme el nombre de su pretendiente. Al escucharlo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que atrajo las miradas de algunos transeúntes que paseaban algo lejos de allí.

-No te rías, no es gracioso.

-Lo siento es que ¿Él? ¿De verdad?

-Guarda silencio- su rostro tenía el rojo más intenso que haya visto.

-Lo siento- dije una vez que recupere el aire-. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- me despedí mostrándole una sonrisa burlona.

Ayumi observo si no había algún maestro cerca, y en cuanto estuvo segura salió disparada a la salida de la escuela. Llegue al salón sonriendo de manera sospechosa, pero simplemente no me podía sacar a ese chico de la cabeza, digamos que es algo…inusual. Vi cuando Kari entro al salón, casi inmediatamente llego Saori, su amiga, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

La hora de la salida fue anunciada por el timbre, tome mis cosas y salí hacia el gimnasio para las prácticas de basquetbol, después de quince minutos de espera nos enteramos que el profesor llegaría más tarde. De regreso al salón pase por la cancha de fútbol, ahí estaba Kari y Davis, conversando como si nadie más existiera en ese momento, se abrazaron, observe justo cuando Davis la besaba en la frente, no es lo mismo que un beso en los labios, pero percibí todo el amor que deposito en el. Ellos deberían estar juntos, yo debía apartarme. El gano, por fin lo hizo, y esta pequeña guerra ha terminado.

Recorrí las puertas del aula, y comencé a cantar lo primero que me vino a la mente, "Sayonara…ai wo kureta ano hito wa"(adiós...a la hermosa dama que me entrego su amor). La chica que estaba en mi mente apareció por arte de magia en el salón, sorprendida al igual que yo, trate de sonreírle como siempre solía hacerlo con ella, en el fondo sabía que era la última que vez que lo haría, ahora sería Davis quien lo hiciera. De una forma cortante me escabullí antes de soltar mi supuesta relación con Ayumi. Sin embargo, lo hice momentos después al encontrarla de improvisto en mi casa.

-En estas últimas semanas me han pasado muchas cosas, ¿sabes?, algunas buenas, otra tristes, confusas, y de ninguna estaba segura de que realmente estuviera pasando, pero ahora- fue ella la que comenzó a hablar-, solo hay algo de lo que estoy completamente consiente en estos momentos, y no me arrepiento de decirlo, aunque si tal vez de no habértelo dicho antes, T.K…

-Kari- la detuve antes de que continuara -, posiblemente no debí esperar para contarte esto, eres mi amiga, la mejor que he tenido, por eso, discúlpame, tenías el derecho a ser la primera en saberlo- aparto la mirada para después volverla a posar sobre mí-. Yo, estoy saliendo con Ichinose…Ayumi es mi novia.

¿Por qué dije eso? Ella no es mi novia, la rechace, lo hice porque amo a Kari, entonces ¿Por qué?

Lo sé, lo hice, porque de esta forma no les estorbare, si estoy más tiempo con Ayumi tal vez termine enamorándome de ella, olvidare a Kari. *Cuanto más quieres a alguien... más inseguro te vuelves. Por eso empiezas a querer a la persona sólo para ti. En este momento, creo que soy la persona más insegura del planeta.

つづく...

*Esa frase es de un anime, pero no recuerdo cual, gomen :P

**Kyaaaa, he terminado :3 espero que con esto se haya resuelto lo de Takeru y Ayumi, y de paso que no los haya defraudado. En el próximo capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas, así que no se lo pierdan :)**

**P.D: De repente en los diálogos Takeru le llama a Ayumi por su nombre y no su apellido como lo había hecho, solo lo hice para resaltar la confianza que nacio entre ellos después de esa declaración.**

**sslove: ****Estuviste cerca con tus sospechismos jejeje, de hecho al principio pensaba hacerlo pero luego cambie de idea. Eso de la "ficbofetada" me dio mucha risa, deberías patentarlo XD aunque creo que de todos modos se la darás a Takeru. Ojala y no te vuelva a romper el corazón jijijiji Mata ne! **


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Uno…

Las vacaciones de invierno han terminado. Es hora de regresar a clases. Ahora solo es cuestión de meses para que nuestro primer año concluya, y comencemos con el segundo grado.

Dos…

Mis pies se niegan a seguir avanzando, lo que menos quiero es encontrarme a T.K y Ayumi actuando como lo que son ahora; novios. Aunque, omitiendo ese detalle, ahí también están Davis y Saori…Sin embargo esta última no cuenta mucho.

Tres…

¡Tres! Han caído tres hojas de ese árbol durante el tiempo que he permanecido petrificada frente a la entrada. No puedo caminar, ¡Quiero regresar a casa! Lo quiero hacer, antes de que salga corriendo al ver esos ojos azules donde ya no veré mi reflejo.

— ¿No piensas entrar?— una voz con cierto tono escalofriante me habla al oído.

— ¿Ah? Hola…yo, solo…estaba contando las ventanas del colegio— creo que no era del todo falsa esa respuesta, lo habría hecho con tal de prolongar mi recorrido al aula.

— ¿De verdad? Es bueno saber que no soy el único que lo hace, si no me equivoco son trescientas dos ventanas ¿cierto, Himi?

—Eso creo.

El chico frente a mi tiene una extraña manía de combinar las primeras letras de tu nombre con las ultimas de tu apellido. He ahí el origen de mi sobrenombre; "Himi", **Hi**kari Yaga**mi**.

Su nombre es Shintaro Kamui, de cabello negro con pequeños mechones pintados de rojo, y ojos aún más grises que los de Saori. Pertenece al club de teatro, además es el miembro más importante para el club de tiro con arco. Sin contar que su hermano mayor, Shintaro Kei de tercer grado, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y, según lo que todos dicen, le cederá tan preciado puesto a su hermano menor una vez que se gradué, pero, son simples rumores, después de todo, en el consejo también esta Ichinose Ayumi, quien sería una gran sucesora.

—Oye, Himi, ¿no piensas entrar?

—Ya voy— digo mientras corro detrás de él.

En cuanto llegamos al salón lo primero que hago es buscar a las dos personas que no quiero ver, suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que aun no han llegado.

— Hola Kari.

— Davis, buenos días, llegaste antes que yo.

— Así es…— asoma su cabeza detrás de mi frunciendo el ceño de forma interrogativa—. Hola Kamui.

— Hola, hola Daiya, dime una cosa, ¿ya te le confesaste a Himi? Ahhhh te sonrojaste.

El chico no paraba de hablar, ignorando por completo el sofoco en mi amigo. Me retire a mi lugar dejándolos solos en la pequeña pelea que habían iniciado. El timbre sonó, trayendo consigo a un chico de cabellera rubia completamente cansado.

— ¡Miren! Llego Tashi.

— Buenos…días…chicos— respondió T.K entrecortadamente.

— Takeru llego tarde— replico Davis con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Vamos, cuéntanos la historia.

— ¿Historia? Pues, no hay mucho que contar, todo empezó…

Se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta del salón abrirse, era el profesor quien había entrado, detrás suyo venia Ayumi.

— Todos a sus lugares, Ichinose les quiere dar un anuncio.

El salón se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la ojiverde se posiciono detrás del escritorio lista para hablar.

— Como todos saben, el ciclo está a punto de terminar y al final de cada año en la escuela se organiza un último evento, como despedida para los de tercer grado- comenzó con su discurso—, el consejo estudiantil me acaba de informar que debemos organizarnos, y decidir qué actividad realizaremos nosotros, así que, escucho sus propuestas.

Todos nos mirábamos unos a otros, incapaces de articular palabra alguna. Yo pensaba en alguna idea, pero simplemente no llegaba a mí, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? ¿Un café maid? No, eso seguramente lo harán por lo menos cinco clases.

— ¡Una obra!

Se escuchó un sonoro "¡Oh!" por todo el salón, la sorpresa no era por lo que se había dicho, sino por la persona que lo había dicho.

— Una obra— Ayumi parecía analizar esas palabras—, y ¿cuál propones tu, Motomiya?— Bueno —rió nerviosamente—. Se llama _Orgullo y prejuicio, _podríamos hacer una pequeña adaptación del libro.

— Me parece buena idea, para venir de ti— la chica le sonrió descaradamente al moreno—. Ya que nadie ha dicho nada haremos la obra.

_Orgullo y prejuicio. _Había escuchado de ese libro por parte de Saori, jamás imagine que a Davis también le gustaran las novelas románticas.

— Ayuse-chan— grito Kamui rompiendo los tímpanos de más de uno—, yo puedo conseguir el guion ya que pertenezco al club de teatro, pero solo con una condición.

— No me llames de esa forma— pidió Ayumi controlando sus puños-. Dime, ¿Cuál es la condición?

— Que me dejes ser el director de la obra.

— Esta bien, solo no hagas alguna de tus extravagancias. Ahora, supongo que debemos elegir a los protagonistas, y como sé que nadie se sacrificara por los demás, lo dejaremos a la suerte.

Ayumi le hizo una seña a Davis para que fuera hasta ella. Charlaron unos segundos y después comenzaron a escribir nombres en el pizarrón, imagine que eran los nombres de los personajes, al lado tenían un número. Al ver eso todos se miraron nuevamente, pero ahora era por miedo al no saber que tramaba nuestra temible presidenta.

— Después de una pequeña plática con Motomiya decidimos no usar a todos los personajes que intervienen en el libro. Todos pasaran a tomar un papel— una vez que acabamos (incluyéndola a ella y su acompañante) continuo hablando—. De acuerdo, a quienes les haya tocado un numero busquen el mismo en la pizarra y sabrán a quien les toca interpretar, si les toco una letra quiere decir que realizaran otra actividad, así que acérquense y yo les diré cual es.

Escuchaba gritos de alivio y otros más de lamento. Yo confiaba plenamente en mi buena suerte, definitivamente me tocaría estar en el grupo que se encargaría de confeccionar el vestuario, o de los que simplemente manejan las luces, abrí el pequeño papelito en mis manos y…era un número. Si, un número, pero no creo que me toque actuar como uno de los principales, definitivamente no. Busque aguantando la respiración el 6 en el pizarrón.

VILLANOS:

George Wickham-1

Caroline Bingley-4

SECUNDARIOS:

Charles Bingley-2

Jane Bennet-5

PROTAGONISTAS

Fitzwilliam Darcy-3

**Elizabeth Bennet-6**

Esto no podría ser peor, ¿yo como protagonista? Bien, mientras T.K no fuera mi co-protagonista.

— Bien chicos, mantendremos el suspenso en esto, a quienes les toco numero les pido que no le comenten a nadie, mañana a primera hora anotare en el pizarrón los nombres de nuestros actores, por ahora eso es todo— Ayumi sonrió de una forma que hizo a mi corazón saltar debido al escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Quién podría ser el otro protagonista? Mantuve esa pregunta el resto de las clases hasta la salida, a decir verdad también me mantuve distraída por la extraña actitud de T.K y Ayumi, durante el receso no estuvieron juntos, en las clases actuaron como siempre, parece que nada ha cambiado entre ellos cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.

—Hikari, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?

—Claro…claro que si Saori— respondí sin poder ocultar la alegría.

—Veras, solo quiero disculparme contigo, me comporte muy grosera el otro día, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué? No es necesario que lo hagas, de verdad, además, me gusto ver esa parte de ti, entiendo que estabas defendiendo a Davis, pero para mí es como un hermano, no lo puedo de ver de otra forma, eso quiere decir, que tú puedes ir por el— lo último que dije hizo que se sonrojara.

— Eres muy graciosa Hikari, él ni siquiera me ve como una amiga, y muy pronto se mudara— dijo con pesadumbre.

— En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa— le guiñe un ojo, acto que la hizo soltar carcajadas.

Una preocupación menos en mi corazón, ahora tendría a mi amiga cerca para aligerar mi dolor. Caminamos juntas directo a casa, como solíamos hacerlo recién que nos conocimos, había olvidado este cálido sentimiento que tienes al tener junto a ti, a una persona que es capaz de comprenderte, aun en la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente no sabía si entrar al salón o no, la duda me carcomía por saber quiénes actuarían conmigo, pero por otro lado una vocecita pedía a gritos que no entrara. Opte por ignorar esa voz y entre cerrando los ojos. Observe el pizarrón y al ver los nombres deje caer mi mochila.

VILLANOS:

George Wickham- Shintaro Kamui.

Caroline Bingley- Ichinose Ayumi.

SECUNDARIOS:

Charles Bingley- Motomiya Daisuke.

Jane Bennet- Tendo Saori.

PROTAGONISTAS

Fitzwilliam Darcy- Takaishi Takeru.

Elizabeth Bennet- Yagami Hikari.

— ¿Tu también te sorprendiste?— escuche una voz que provenía del interior del aula. Era T.K, me observaba con esos ojos, dibujando una sonrisa que reflejaba incomodidad.

**¡Wuuuuu! Por fin termine. Fuaaaa, les tengo una noticia, probablemente de ahora en adelante tarde un poco en actualizar ya que el día de mañana regreso a clases -_- pero no se preocupen, les prometo que no les entregare un capitulo cada cinco años. Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Mata ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

¡Regrese! Discúlpenme por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo, perdón, perdón, perdón. Estuve muy ocupada haciendo tarea, leyendo y estudiando, mis maestros se volvieron locos. Pero bueno, lo importante es que por fin pude escribir este capitulo. :3

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

Dudas, problemas; eso era todo lo que detonaba en mi al ver esos ojos azules llenos de sentimientos parecidos a los míos, sino es que iguales.

—¿Tu también te sorprendiste? —Pregunto débilmente—. Tuve la misma reacción que tú, es extraño ¿no crees? Sera la primera vez que ambos actuemos en un evento así, y nos tenía que tocar juntos.

—Sí… Sí, además ¿Por qué nosotros? —La voz llena de envidia que tenía en mi interior era la que parloteaba—. Los roles protagónicos deberían ser interpretados por alguien que realmente se ame como…— me detuve, preparándome para pronunciar las palabras que quemarían mi garganta—. Como Ayumi y tú.

Abrió los ojos, observándome con tanta incredulidad al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. Una especie de ira ensombrecía su rostro.

—También podrían haberlos elegido a ustedes, a Davis y a ti— replico en tono soez.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Sabes algo? Si fuera por mi elegiría a mi _novia_, pero si lo hago todos querrán lo mismo y eso echaría a perder el esfuerzo que Ayumi está poniendo.

"Mi novia", conjuro esas palabras de una forma inquebrantable que termino por retumbar en mi cabeza como el eco en una cueva, hasta que se detuvieron, en el lugar que más deseaba proteger de aquella voz; se incrustaron en mi corazón.

—Yo también cambiaría ese nombre el pizarrón si de mi dependiera, pero no puedo, así que debemos conformarnos con la poca suerte de ambos, y continuar.

—Te has vuelto muy madura, Hikari. —¿Desde cuándo me llama así?—. Por mí no te preocupes, prometo que actuare lo mejor que pueda representando a tu novio. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver al profesor de basquetbol, nos vemos. —Tomo su mochila, dibujando una extraña sonrisa, y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza salió del salón.

"Takeru estúpido". Pensé al instante en que estaba fuera de mi vista. Mis manos temblaban de impotencia, tenía ganas de gritarle, deseaba estrujar su cuello hasta que se retractara de sus hirientes palabras. Pero sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de hacerlo, no a él. La única persona que por más que me lastime, seguiría amándola, no importa si es lejos de mí. Algún día, sé que lo olvidare, algún día lo haré. Por ahora, ¿debería dejar que mi corazón salga herido?

—Himi, disculpa, ¿podrías apartarte de la puerta? Quiero ver quienes serán mis peones mientras yo dirijo la obra.

La inoportuna voz de Shintaro detuvo el lagrimeo que estaba por dar inicio. Me hice a un lado para que el chico pasara, inmediatamente después de pasar soltó un grito.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Actuare en la obra? —dijo con voz potente, como si sostuviera un megáfono en sus manos, capaz de romper las ventanas del aula.

—Lo siento. —Coloque una mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo—. Imagino que ya tienes mucha carga siendo parte de dos clubs, además del consejo estudiantil.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es grandioso, es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a mi presidenta las dotes artísticas que yacen dormidos en alguna parte de este grandioso cuerpo.

—¿Presidenta? —repetí la única palabra que retuvo mi cerebro.

—Si, Miwa-sama, la presidenta del club de teatro.

¿Miwa? Miwa… Miwa. Durante los siguientes minutos trate de hilar algunos nombres con aquel apodo, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno. Alguna vez, cuando recién había entrado a esta escuela, escuchaba muy a menudo rumores de una chica que había revivido al olvidado club de teatro. Aunque todos sabían de su existencia, curiosamente nadie conocía su nombre. Me preguntaba si, la chica que menciono Shintaro, y aquella que fue casi inmortalizada, eran la misma.

—Oh, Himi, tu eres la protagonista, y también Tashi. Esto será divertido. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Buenos días.

Saori entro dando unos pequeños saltitos. Observo el pizarrón por unos segundos, su rostro fue invadido por un rojo intenso y acto seguido se arrojó a mis brazos.

—Hika-chan, ¿qué hare ahora? Me toca actuar con él.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sobar su espalda para tranquilizarla. Definitivamente, esta obra estaría llena de amor, desamor, lágrimas, y corazones rotos sin necesidad de actuar.

.

.

A la hora del receso nos reunimos en el gimnasio para ver en que lugar nos tocaba pasar para representar nuestra obra. Resulta que al final no fuimos los únicos con esa idea en mente. En total fueron cinco clases, y justo ahora decidiríamos los lugares mediante un sorteo.

Ayumi, siendo nuestra representante, paso al frente con la vista fija en aquella caja de cartón que sostenía el presidente del consejo estudiantil. El hermano mayor de Kamui: Shintaro Kei. Ayumi metió la mano, se podía sentir en el aire el nerviosismo. Al sacar la mano con una pequeña pelota verde trato de reír haciendo una extraña mueca, una chica tomo nota del número que aun permanecía en incógnito para nosotros.

Ayumi hizo una reverencia, volteo hacia nosotros y después clavo la vista en su novio, quien le respondió el gesto moviendo tranquilamente la mano.

—Bien ¿Qué numero nos tocó? — pregunto impacientemente Davis.

—Ah… Bueno, yo no soy buena para estas cosas, ustedes saben… —comenzó a murmurar—. Saque el número uno. Seremos los primeros.

Todos lanzaron un grito de sorpresa al unísono. Todos menos Davis.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Tenemos suerte, si somos los primeros tendremos más oportunidad de equivocarnos, el público nos perdonara por la presión que tendremos sobre nosotros. Sería distinto si nos hubiera tocado ser los últimos.

—Davis tiene razón… Esperen, ¿Davis tiene razón? —Ayumi lucia igual de sorprendida que todos.

—Daiya siempre ha sido muy reflexivo, es solo que actúa como un tonto por las chicas.

Motomiya Daisuke se estaba volviendo nuestro motor en la clase, eso me hacía recordar los viejos tiempos. La campana sonó, así que todos, ahora más aliviados, regresamos al salón. T.K se quedó atrás, esperando a Ayumi, quien se había retrasado un poco por quedarse conversando con Shintaro Kei.

.

.

El final de las clases se acercaba, y justo antes de que el profesor anunciara el final, una silueta irrumpió en el aula causando un gran alboroto.

—¡Hey! Chicos, tengo listo su libreto.

Mimi abrió las puertas provocándole un susto a más de uno. Ella reía maniáticamente.

—Señorita Tachikawa, ya le dije que no entre de esa forma a los salones de clases, podría tocar antes la puerta, ¿no le parece?

—Lo siento, estaba muy impaciente por mostrarles a todos el guion de su obra.

¡¿Mimi?! Es la presidenta del club de teatro, ahora entiendo todo.

Rápidamente el salón se vio inmerso en la bulla que provocaba aquel pedazo de papel. El maestro, exasperado, decidió irse ante la clara indiferencia de sus alumnos.

—Bien, bien chicos, guarden silencio —Ayumi tomo el control de la situación.

—Ayuse-chan, ¿me dejarías hacer una prueba ahora?

—¿Prueba? ¿A quién probaras, Kamui?

—A mis actores, claro.

Esto es repentino, demasiado repentino, no estoy lista para esto.

—Como quieras, tú eres el director.

—¡Bien! Himi, Tashi, vengan aquí por favor, al centro del salón. Todos, aparten las sillas y solo dejen dos.

.

.

—Solo tienen que leer el guion, traten de ponerle sentimiento ¿Están listos? —Shintaro tenía en sus manos una copia del libreto.

Ambos sentimos.

Tener tantas miradas sobre mí me ponía nerviosa, pero no era nada comparado con lo que me hacía sentir el chico sentado frente a mí. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, verlo de esa forma, con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse, me hacía sentir en un sueño.

—¿Qué esperan? Comiencen —exclamo una desesperada Mimi.

—"Ha sido en vano que yo luchase. Nada he conseguido con ello. Mis sentimientos pueden más que yo. Permítame que le diga cuánta es la admiración que me inspira y cuanto la amo" —el primero en hablar fue T.K.

—"Creo que lo primero que exige la costumbre en casos como este suele ser que la interesada exprese su gratitud por los sentimientos del declarante. Es lógico que una se sienta halagada. Si yo fuera capaz de esa gratitud, le daría las gracias en este mismo momento. Pero no puedo sentirla. Me ha tenido siempre sin cuidado que usted me apreciara o no me apreciara. —Eso, no es verdad, no lo es, solo es una actuación, ¿verdad Takeru?—. Ese afecto que ahora me confiesa me lo ha otorgado usted a regañadientes".

T.K levanto la vista para fijarla en mí, sus ojos reflejaban angustia. Volvió a concentrase en su papel.

—"¡Y eso es todo lo que usted me hace el honor de contestarme!"

—"También podría yo preguntarle por qué…"

—¡Alto! ¡Deténganse¡ ¡Deténganse! —Grito con furia contenida Shintaro—. Sabía que no podrían manejar este tipo de diálogos, tendrán que practicar mucho. Háganlo con odio hacia quien tienen enfrente, solo es actuación, no se lo tomen en serio, no es como si lo hicieran de verdad.

—No te preocupes, Hikari, tienes mucho tiempo para practicar, yo te ayudare —dijo Saori, acercándose hasta quedar de cuclillas a mi lado.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. ¿Cómo puedo expresar un odio que no siento? Aunque, quizá, es hora de hacerlo nacer, para olvidarme de este otro sentimiento que poco a poco me consume. Lo supe, cuando vi a Takeru y Ayumi… Besándose.

つづく…

* * *

><p><strong>sslove:<strong> Disculpa por no haberte contestado en el capítulo anterior, se me paso. Gracias por tus comentarios, nunca me cansara de agradecerte XD, y también gracias por tus buenas vibras. Mata ne! Que estés muy bien…

¡Nos vemos!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Tarde mucho en actualizar, por ello les pido una disculpa enorme. Créanme que pretendía hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero simplemente no encontraba el tiempo. Pero eso no quiere decir que me he olvidado de ustedes ¡Eso jamás! Bueno, les tengo una noticia buena y una mala, pero les digo cuando acaben de leer XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que presencie aquel beso. Mi mente trata de permanecer alejada de aquella imagen, sin embargo es imposible, siempre regresa a ella. Es inevitable.

Shintaro nos dio algunos días para que T.K y yo lográramos profundizar cada uno con nuestros personajes. Algo me dice que yo lo estoy logrando. Todos hemos estado ocupados en el guion. Leyéndolo en clases, durante el descanso, al despertar y antes de dormir. Quién diría que Davis es el más metido en todo esto. Él es, sin duda, la chispa que siempre nos levanta y nos hace reír, nos motiva a seguir cuando creemos que ya no podemos, o cuando estamos muy cansados.

Siempre al pendiente de todos aunque no lo demuestre.

—¡Himi! Que bueno que has llegado, hora de practicar.

—¿P-Practicar? Es muy pronto, déjame leer de nuevo el…

—¡De ninguna manera! —Shintaro lanzó un grito entre risas—. Es por eso que les di una semana, vamos, vamos, siéntate, Tashi ya está esperando.

T.K ya estaba ahí, sentado en una silla colocada al centro del aula. Su cabeza permanecía reclinada hacia atrás, aquellos ojos azules no apuntaban a ninguna parte, sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

—Espero que no me defrauden esta vez, confió en ustedes.

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, los dos, con un montón de miradas sobre nosotros, esperando nuestra brillante actuación. T.K se reacomodo sobre la silla y poso la vista sobre mí. Su peculiar color azul hizo saltar mi cuerpo, pero esta vez fue distinto, fue como si me llenara de una molestia indescriptible, ¿por qué? ¿A esto se le llaman celos?

—No hay que hacerlos esperar, yo empiezo, Kari.

Asentí desviando la mirada.

Eché un vistazo a todos los presentes. Ayumi estaba al lado de Saori, Davis yacía sentado en el piso con ambas manos sujetando su rostro. Shintaro tenía un megáfono en la mano, se había tomado muy en serio su papel de director, sin contar que era el único que sabía todo el guion de memoria. Cuando digo todo, es todo, podía repetir sin cesar las líneas de cualquiera de nosotros si se lo pedíamos.

Yo ya no poseía el guion en mis manos como la última vez. ¿Ahora en donde centraría mi mirada?

—«Ha sido en vano que yo luchase. Nada he conseguido con ello. Mis sentimientos pueden más que yo. Permítame que le diga cuánta es la admiración que me inspira y cuánto la amo». —Algo en su voz cambio.

Fue la suavidad con la que dijo esas palabras, lo que me hizo querer correr hacia él. Pero no podía. Tuve que obligar a mi cerebro a buscar rápidamente las líneas que seguían.

—«Lo primero que exige la costumbre en casos como este suele ser que la interesada exprese su gratitud por los sentimientos que manifiesta el declarante, sean o no aceptados por ella. Es lógico que una se sienta halagada. Si yo fuera capaz de esa gratitud por sus sentimientos, le daría las gracias. Pero no puedo sentirla. Me ha tenido siempre sin cuidado que usted me apreciara o no me apreciara; ese afecto que ahora me confiesa me lo ha otorgado usted a regañadientes».

La soltura con la que pronuncie mis diálogos me sorprendió incluso a mí. Escuche un pequeño aplauso a un lado; Saori estaba encantada con la idea de la obra.

—«¡Y eso es todo lo que usted me hace el honor de contestarme! Creo que usted me autorizara a pedirle siquiera la molestia de fingir un poco de cortesía».

Takeru reflejaba verdadera ira contenida, su ceño fruncido me lo decía.

—«También podría yo preguntarle por qué se ha permitido usted decirme, con el propósito evidente de ofenderme y de insultarme, que me quiere contra su misma voluntad… Cuando eso no es verdad, usted está comprometido, usted ama a otra dama cuyo nombre no diré por respeto hacia ella y hacia usted mismo».

¡No! Me he dejado llevar por la atmosfera que nos rodea. No quería decir eso. Pero es demasiado tarde.

—«¿Me acusa usted de mentiroso, además de libertino? Permítame decirle, señorita Elizabeth, que usted es demasiado apresurada. Considerando que apenas hace dos meses que me conoce. No estoy comprometido. Estoy plenamente enamorado de usted, todas las noches de insomnio se lo pueden comprobar. El dolor que me causa el tenerla frente a mí se ha hecho insoportable».

¿Por qué, así tan de repente, me han dado ganas de llorar? Lo que dices, T.K, solo es actuación, aunque quiera creer otra cosa. Simplemente has cambiado tus líneas para seguirme la corriente, y de esa forma no quedare mal ante todos.

—«La antipatía que le tengo —mi boca parece estar poseída, no puedo parar— no arranca solamente de su conducta en ese asunto. Mi opinión sobre usted estaba ya formada de mucho antes».

—«De modo que ésa es la opinión que tiene usted de mí ¡Ése es el precio que le merezco! Le agradezco que haya sido tan franca. Grandes son mis faltas si sus cálculos no son equivocados».

Avanzó unos pasos, nuestros rostros estaban uno frente al otro. Su mirada fija en mí, mi mirada fija en sus ojos. El ambiente se tornó tenso.

—¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir? ¿Tan rápido se retracta usted?

—¿Qué más quiere que le diga? Usted ha dicho todo. No pretendo llevarle la contraria, por más que su pensamiento sea errado.

—Podría dar el tema por zanjado, con el simple hecho de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Que quieres que diga, Hikari! Yo te… Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, ¡siempre! Te conozco más de lo que piensas.

—Cómo es que me conoces si no estuviste durante un año. De repente llegas y mi mundo se pone de cabeza. A veces ni sé quién eres, me sonríes un día y luego me miras con indiferencia. ¿A que estás jugando, Takeru?

—¿Yo estoy jugando?...

—¡Bien! Eso ha sido magnifico, ahora abran paso para los siguientes.

Shintaro detuvo la pequeña pelea que avanzaba peligrosamente. T.K me observo con detenimiento, para después alejarse. Tomo asiento en una banca de la esquina y empezó a leer un libro.

Yo simplemente avance lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Saori. No sabía si romperme a llorar o seguir gritando.

—¿Estas bien? Nunca actúas así, siempre mantienes la calma hasta en los peores momentos —preguntó Saori mostrando evidente angustia.

—Eso creo, no te preocupes, me deje llevar por mi personaje. —Y solté una risa que quemo mi garganta.

Perdí el control de mis emociones, no puedo permitirme de nuevo eso. No puedo. No puedo arruinar la felicidad no solo de una persona, sino de dos. T.K y Ayumi. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si sigo con esto estoy segura de que todos los días de ensayo serán iguales a este, mi mente está en un completo desorden, tengo que arreglarla.

La campana ha sonado.

.

.

De nuevo sonó la campana, el descanso ha llegado.

—¡Kari! ¿A dónde vas? Te tengo que contar algo.

—Ah… Lo siento Mimi, ahora no puedo.

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero al ver que no detenía mis pisadas deshizo aquel gesto y giro sobre sus pies, escuche que le hablaba a alguien más, pero no vi quien era.

Yo solo tenía algo en la cabeza; encontrar a Shintaro.

Camine durante varios minutos, fui al club de tiro con arco, a la sala del consejo estudiantil, a la azotea de la escuela, y no había rastro de él. Frustrada, decidí regresar al salón, y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, escuche su voz. Velozmente di media vuelta para llegar a la fuente del sonido. Detrás de los salones.

Ahí estaba el, con su peculiar cabello, y sus ojos grises clavados en una persona, su hermano mayor. Por un momento pensé en irme, pero al notar que el mayor de los Shintaro se retiraba, me acerque.

—Shin…

—¡Ah, Himi!

Su rostro no reflejaba nada de alegría.

La camisa blanca, que siempre permanecía perfectamente lisa, estaba arrugada. Su cabello alborotado y un pequeño moretón en la mejilla me dijeron que había tenido una pelea.

—Shintaro, déjame ayudarte —le dije, pero el solo sonrió.

—Descuida, esto no es nada. Mejor dime de que quieres hablar, a eso venias, ¿no?

Su apariencia me seguía preocupando, sin embargo, su mirada melancólica me hizo retroceder. Claramente quería hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de acontecer, fuera lo que fuera.

—De acuerdo, pues, veras…—aclare mi garganta—. Estoy un poco enferma, por esa razón quisiera cambiar de personaje, con Ayumi, si es posible.

—Himi, no es por lo que ocurrió esta mañana, ¿verdad? —cruzó ambos brazos, mientras me veía de forma inquisitiva.

—N-No, claro que no.

—En ese caso, creo que no puedo hacer nada más que acceder —suspiró—, no puedo arriesgar la salud de mis actores.

—Gracias.

El viento soplaba grácilmente, revolviendo mi corto cabello, llevándose con el mis dudas y miedos

_¿Esto es lo correcto?_

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Disculpen por no aclarar lo del beso todavía (no me maten), prometo que en próximo capítulo lo aclaro antes de que me maten a Ayumi.<p>

Ok, la noticia mala y la buena, primero la mala. Este fic está llegando a su final ¿Cómo? Pues sí, lo mío no es hacer historia muuuuy largas. No les puedo decir cuántos capítulos faltan para el final, podría ser el siguiente, o en otros cinco, no lo sé, pero pronto llegara. Tengo ya el final muy claro, lo he tenido desde siempre, por eso sé que se acerca.

Ahora la buena. ¡Pronto tendré vacaciones! Vivo en un país donde las vacaciones están a la orden del día, por eso tendré una semanita libre ¡Yai! Eso significa que no tardare mucho en actualizar.

Eso era todo, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza. ¿Estoy tardando mucho? Porque si lo estoy haciendo díganmelo.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Elie: **¡Hola! Es un gusto tenerte por aquí. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por el apoyo, y, no desesperes, pronto prontito arreglo lo del beso. Gracias por el review :3 Espero contar contigo hasta el final (aunque no sea mucho) :'(

¡Saludos!

**sslove: **Jajajaja, si sufres con mi fic no me imagino como has de responder cuando lees algo donde muere T.K. Al final todo saldrá bien para todos, hasta para Ayumi, espero (?) Ne, era broma. En fin, mil gracias por tu constante apoyo y todos tus reviews.

¡Saludos! ¡Que estés bien!


	21. Chapter 21

¡Matenme! Están en su derecho. Pero mientras les cuento que este capítulo es narrado por T.K

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Hay días en los que la luz del sol me aturde, la cabeza empieza a punzarme débilmente, y todo mi cuerpo se siente fatigado, sin energía. Hoy es uno de esos. En momentos así deseo que el cielo se manche de gris, para que la lluvia limpie mi ajetreada mente.

Me dan ganas de tumbarme en la cama, tomar un libro y leer hasta que mis ojos se cansen.

Pero sé muy bien que no podré hacer eso. El sol esta allá afuera, aguardando mi salida pacientemente. No puedo evitar recordar la sonrisa de Hikari al verlo. Cuando estaba lejos de Odaiba me ocurría lo mismo. Ante el más mínimo rayo de luz sus ojos llegaban a mi mente penetrando en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, y no se iba por más que yo lo intentará.

Ella siempre ha estado ahí, como una sombra inmutable por encima de todos mis sentimientos. Mi deber es protegerla, es lo que siempre me han dicho estas manos que sin querer siempre quieren tomar las suyas, pequeñas y frágiles. Me lo han dicho estos ojos, que siempre evocan en su reflejo la figura de aquella niña de cabello castaño. Yo la protegeré, siempre, aunque lo haga a la distancia y aunque no sea yo quien este a su lado.

Quizás le esté dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que al final termino eligiendo a Davis. Es un buen chico, soy consciente de ello. Tal vez más de lo que me gustaría.

Y a pesar de todo eso, me gustaría haber sido su primera y última elección.

El uniforme colgado en el armario parece decirme «¿Te vestirás, o no?». Bueno, creo que al fin y al cabo iré a clases. Ayumi mencionó algo de un evento escolar, no puedo dejarla sola, se supone que es mi novia, ¿cierto?

Además, en un lugar lejanísimo, hay alguien que confía en mí y en mis decisiones… Patamon. Tengo que ser fuerte por él. El día que lo vuelva a ver quiero que este orgulloso de la persona en la que me he convertido.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones terminaron es hora de regresar a clases. Supongo que no es bueno que siendo el primer día llegue tarde, pero culpo por completo al sol. Aturdió mis sentidos durante el trayecto. Siento que la escuela de repente se ha vuelto más grande, ¿desde cuándo hay tantas escaleras?<p>

—¡Miren! Llego Tashi.

Escucho una voz que taladra mis oídos.

Les saludo sin imprimir muchas ganas a las palabras que salen de mi boca. Todos nos retiramos a nuestros lugares cuando el profesor entra al aula, detrás de él viene una chica más que conocida, es Ayumi. Se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar.

—Como todos saben, el ciclo está a punto de terminar y al final de cada año en la escuela se organiza un último evento, como despedida para los de tercer grado, el consejo estudiantil me acaba de informar que debemos organizarnos, y decidir qué actividad realizaremos nosotros, así que, escucho sus propuestas.

El silencio reino.

Nadie decía algo, solo se escuchaban suspiros. Yo no tenía mente como para proponer una actividad para toda la clase. Viré inconscientemente hacía donde estaba Kari, solía hacer lo mismo en la primaria cuando me sentía perdido en clase, nuestros ojos se encontraban y ella reía divertida. Entonces yo sabía que se encontraba en un dilema similar al mío. Esta vez no volteó.

—¡Una obra!

Mis ojos saltaron involuntariamente, no por la propuesta, sino por quien la había gritado. Davis se veía muy determinado desde su lugar, sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando los dientes.

—Una obra y ¿cuál propones tu, Motomiya? —Ayumi colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla.

—Bueno. Se llama _Orgullo y prejuicio, _podríamos hacer una pequeña adaptación del libro.

— Me parece buena idea, para venir de ti. Ya que nadie ha dicho nada haremos la obra.

—Ayuse-chan —grito Kamui rompiendo los tímpanos de más de uno—, yo puedo conseguir el guion ya que pertenezco al club de teatro, pero solo con una condición.

—No me llames de esa forma —pidió Ayumi controlando sus puños—. Dime, ¿cuál es la condición?

—Que me dejes ser el director de la obra.

— Esta bien, solo no hagas alguna de tus extravagancias. Ahora, supongo que debemos elegir a los protagonistas, y como sé que nadie se sacrificara por los demás, lo dejaremos a la suerte.

Ayumi posó sus ojos rápidamente sobre mí, sonrió maliciosamente y acto seguido llamó a Davis para que se acercara. Hablaron unos segundos y después escribieron algunos nombres en el pizarrón, eran los nombres de los personajes. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, recuerdo haber leído el libro hace un año, mamá me obligo a leerlo, dijo que si quería conquistar a una mujer debía hacerlo, me guiñó un ojo y luego se fue. A decir verdad, solo me acuerdo de pequeños fragmentos de aquel libro que fue escrito hace años, mucho antes de que yo naciera.

Ayumi, con voz potente y segura como siempre, nos dio indicaciones. Cada uno fuimos pasando al frente para tomar un papel.

Según lo que escuche, si me toco número saldré en la obra, si me toco letra no. _Número obra, letra no._ Y con este pensamiento, entrecerrando los ojos, abrí el papelito blanco que crujió mientras se extendía… ¡Número! Sabía que mi suerte era poca. Resoplé, desparramándome sobre la banca. A mi alrededor escuchaba toda clase de gritos, algunos de alivio otros de terror.

Con una mano cubriéndome el rostro alcé la vista al pizarrón buscando el número tres.

VILLANOS:

George Wickham-1

Caroline Bingley-4

SECUNDARIOS:

Charles Bingley-2

Jane Bennet-5

PROTAGONISTAS

**Fitzwilliam Darcy-3**

Elizabeth Bennet-6

No solo estaría en la obra, también sería uno de los protagonistas, definitivamente la suerte nunca ha sido mi aliada. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la banca. De reojo vislumbre una cabellera castaña que era iluminada por el sol. Espero que Kari no sea la protagonista… aunque, pensándolo bien, no sería del todo malo.

* * *

><p>—Takeru —susurró. Traía su almuerzo con ella.<p>

—Ayumi.

—El timbre ha sonado, es el descanso.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no —gritó apresurada—. Está bien, solo quería avisarte para que no te quedaras sin comer, yo tengo que irme. Por cierto, mañana te llevaras una sorpresa.

Sonrió de lado para luego salir corriendo del salón.

¿Sorpresa?

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo normal, el entrenador del equipo de basquetbol tenía que hablar conmigo. Algo referente a los entrenamientos.

Sin embargo no fue la única razón. Hoy Ayumi revelaría a las personas que participarían en la obra. Algo dentro de mí saltaba de alegría sin saber por qué.

Al llegar a la escuela no había nadie.

Fui el primero en llegar al salón y lo primero que vi fue a Ayumi, de pie frente al pizarrón, observando las pequeñas letras de color blanco.

—Ayumi.

Se sobresaltó. Volteó lentamente y señaló a donde ella miraba segundos atrás. Me acerque, deteniéndome a su lado.

—No creas que lo hice a propósito, la suerte los unió. Ustedes no pueden estar separados por más que finjan estar distanciados. —La voz que empleó era madura, una que en lo que llevaba de conocerla jamás le había escuchado.

Hasta que vi los nombres plasmados en la pared comprendí sus palabras.

VILLANOS:

George Wickham- Shintaro Kamui.

Caroline Bingley- Ichinose Ayumi.

SECUNDARIOS:

Charles Bingley- Motomiya Daisuke.

Jane Bennet- Tendo Saori.

PROTAGONISTAS

Fitzwilliam Darcy- _Takaishi Takeru._

Elizabeth Bennet- _Yagami Hikari._

—Pero…

—La suerte, te lo dije. Yo seré una chica odiosa en la obra, te lo advierto.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo debería hacerlo, estoy arruinando tu relación con Yagami. —Camino a la salida, pero antes de irse por completo se detuvo—. Esta es tu oportunidad para arreglarte con ella, lo sabes, ¿no? Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de todo y me vuelva a enamorar de ti, Takeru.

Sus pasos cada vez más lejanos hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

«Enamorarse», que palabra tan rara. Yo no estoy enamorado… Mis sentimientos por Hikari no son algo que pueda catalogar simplemente como un enamoramiento, es distinto, es más real, más profundo, y a su vez más distante.

Siempre le tengo que dar vueltas a todo.

Me senté en la esquina del aula, parecía que mis pensamientos se materializaban por todos lados, entre las bancas, arriba del escritorio, en las ventanas, flotaban en el aire y yo intentaba tomarlos entre mis manos. Estiré mi brazo, tratando de alcanzar un pensamiento que se hacía más pequeño, de repente, justo en la dirección que apuntaba mi brazo, la vi, ahí estaba Kari respirando acompasadamente. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó, y como si fuera un ladrón me quede quieto, solo miraba sus acciones.

Ella ni siquiera me había notado. Entró despacio y al ver el pizarrón dejo escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. No era el nombre que esperaba ver ahí, pensé.

—¿Tú también te sorprendiste? —pregunté desde el fondo.

—Sí… Sí, además ¿Por qué nosotros? —respondió después de un rato—. Los roles protagónicos deberían ser interpretados por alguien que realmente se ame como…— se detuvo, bajando la mirada—. Como Ayumi y tú.

¿Realmente piensas eso?

—También podrían haberlos elegido a ustedes, a Davis y a ti—exclamé sin pensarlo.

—Tienes razón.

Yo te quiero proteger, déjame hacerlo, déjame hacerlo. Tengo que alejarme de ti.

—¿Sabes algo? Si fuera por mi elegiría a mi novia, pero si lo hago todos querrán lo mismo y eso echaría a perder el esfuerzo que Ayumi está poniendo.

—Yo también cambiaria ese nombre en el pizarrón si de mi dependiera, pero no puedo, así que debemos conformarnos con la poca suerte de ambos, y continuar.

Ayumi empleo esa misma palabra, pero de manera muy distinta. A veces pienso que todos ponen sobre nosotros demasiadas expectativas.

—Te has vuelto muy madura, Hikari. Por mí no te preocupes, prometo que actuare lo mejor que pueda representando a tu novio. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver al profesor de basquetbol, nos vemos.

Salí de ese agujero negro que ambos cavábamos mutuamente.

No soy capaz de proteger su luz. Algo dentro de mi hierve cuando su boca se abre para pronunciar cualquier detalle, por más mínimo que sea, que se relacione con Davis. Alguna vez mi hermano dijo que soy una persona _bomba_, de esas que se muestran tranquilas a todas horas, pero que explotarían en cualquier momento por insignificancias. Creo que tiene razón.

...

Y no habría explotado, de no ser por la llegada de Mimi al final de las clases. Con un libreto en la mano puso de cabeza a todos.

Todo para mi se volvió borroso hasta que escuche lo siguiente:

—Ayuse-chan, ¿me dejarías hacer una prueba ahora?

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorrió.

—¿Prueba? ¿A quién probaras, Kamui?

—A mis actores, claro.

—Como quieras, tú eres el director.

—¡Bien! Himi, Tashi, vengan aquí por favor, al centro del salón. Todos, aparten las sillas y dejen dos en el centro.

—Solo tienen que leer el guion, traten de ponerle sentimiento ¿Están listos?

Mi respiración se cortó en cuanto le tuve frente a frente. Agité la cabeza y cerré los ojos para evitar verla a ella.

Un latido, dos latidos, ¿cuántas veces ya ha latido este corazón confundido?

—¿Qué esperan? Comiencen —gritó Mimi, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Kari arrugaba, una y otra vez, el libreto sobre sus rodillas, decidí iniciar yo.

—«Ha sido en vano que yo luchase. Nada he conseguido con ello. Mis sentimientos pueden más que yo. Permítame que le diga cuánta es la admiración que me inspira y cuanto la amo».

Eso es cierto. No lo pudo haber dicho mejor mi personaje.

—«Creo que lo primero que exige la costumbre en casos como este suele ser que la interesada exprese su gratitud por los sentimientos del declarante. Es lógico que una se sienta halagada. Si yo fuera capaz de esa gratitud, le daría las gracias en este mismo momento. Pero no puedo sentirla. Me ha tenido siempre sin cuidado que usted me apreciara o no me apreciara. Ese afecto que ahora me confiesa me lo ha otorgado usted a regañadientes».

Esto es solo actuación, pero sus palabras tienen el poder de derrumbarme.

—«¡Y eso es todo lo que usted me hace el honor de contestarme!"

¿Esto podría ser más monótono?

—«También podría yo preguntarle por qué…»

—¡Alto! ¡Deténganse¡ ¡Deténganse! Sabía que no podrían manejar este tipo de diálogos, tendrán que practicar mucho. Háganlo con odio hacia quien tienen enfrente, solo es actuación, no se lo tomen en serio, no es como si lo hicieran de verdad —Shintaro cerraba y abría los puños. Actúa como un director histérico.

Regresé a mi lugar, alegre de que terminara el pequeño espectáculo.

El sol me cegó unos momentos, cuando me di cuenta Ayumi se acercó, y de un momento a otro me tomo por la camisa, uniendo nuestros labios en un roce fugaz sus ojos verdes estaban casi pegados a los míos.

¿Un beso? Un beso…

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Quería tener algo tuyo que fuera solo para mí. Lo siento —repitió, sonriendo amargamente.

Me sentí culpable. No la puedo culpar, después de todo, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Ella solo se adelanto a una acción que yo mismo puse en marcha, pero solo en mi cabeza, aunque lo hice pensando en otra persona.

—Lo siento, Takeru —susurró, encaminándose a la salida.

Giré a todas partes, nadie parecía haber notado lo que acababa de suceder. Mis ojos buscaron a quien siempre miran. Kari tenía la vista fija en la ventana. Algo me dijo que lo había visto todo, quizá fue el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse y que ensombrecía parte de su rostro.

* * *

><p>*\(^o^)* ¡Hola! Siento mucho este retraso, T.K siempre aparecía en mi mente regañándome por no actualizar, y hoy por fin pude hacerlo. Estuve muy ocupada en la escuela, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, la próxima semana entraré a cursos de verano (y no porque haya reprobado, no, no, no) pero no creo que me causen mayor problema. En fin, de verdad siento mucho el retraso, no crean que me había olvidado de ustedes, le tengo un inmenso cariño a este fic (y a todos ustedes) porque fue lo primero que publique aquí, así que eso nunca pasaría. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que no les haya decepcionado este capítulo :) ¡Nos vemos! Muy muy pronto.

**sslove:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que esté también te guste. Por cierto, gracias por tu review en mi otro fic del otro fandom, jaja ;) ¡Que estés bien! Y espero no me odies :D ¡Saludos!

_P.D: Estoy editando esto porque se me olvido mencionar algo. Hace días que lo recordé al ver una actualización de Nats28... ShadowLights me hizo unos dibujitos preciosos de Ayumi y Saori, si los quieren ver pasen a mi perfil, hay les colgué las imágenes. Eso es todo._


End file.
